TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: Chapter 10 up. In this rather short chapter, part of the cast of Doctor Who discovers the plot to this madness, Ayumu is attacked by giant fluffballs who go 'meep' and the Twinkie Hunt begins...
1. Arf arf arf!

Hi y'all. Welcome to the reincarnation of an ooooooooold fic of mine (which was on mediaminer for awhile until I realized I'll never get around to rewrite it mainly because most of it was horrible and eye-burningly bad 'humor.' This is one of the reasons why I refuse to think about eighth grade). Expect some stupidity and stuff but not in script form. Yay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I own my copies of the first seven volumes of the manga. I only own my own characters and none of the peeps from other fandoms.

Note: Uh, yeah, possible OOC. Ohnoes. :o

Shippings: I have no idea. XD But there seems to be hints of Yami/Yugi and apparently Mokuba is dating an android.

This fic contains mpreg, rabid fangirls of doom, and several YGO characters with their original Japanese names. Especially with GX 'cause I saw the Japanese version first so therefore I'm used to the characters speaking Japanese and stuff.

However, good!Bakura would be referred as Ryou and evil!Bakura is...well, Bakura. Ryou Marifuji (aka, Zane Truesdale) is known as Kaiser.

And that's probably it. Have fun reading.

* * *

Yugioh!...the movie?

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

It was a rather clear night. A random meteorologist is being chased by angry storm chasers in a Midwestern town 'cause he promised that there was going to be a spectacular lightning storm...which never happened. Hey, you can't please everyone all the time. Anyway, in one of the labs at Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba is working on something so top secret spilling the information can cause a universal collapse.

Actually, he was playing with his old chemistry set that was dated back to the 80s. If he ever looked closely on the bottom of this outdated contraption, he could see 'Property of Noah Kaiba.' Actually, he already did and scribbled out 'Noah' with 'Seto.'

Anyway, he was trying to remember an old concoction he made once. But Gozaburo got hold of it and accidentally blew up Yellforbob, an ancient civilization dating back to the fall of Atlantis, which they claim they had nothing to do with.

Seto was about to add an extremely dangerous chemical when...

"HI SETO/bam!/" Mokuba barges in with a girl version of himself following. "Wassup?"

"I'm working on an old experiment," Seto grunted, annoyed at and happy to see Mokuba at the same time.

"You mean the one that Gozaburo used to blow up that civilization whose leader claims they didn't conquer Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Mokuba turned and was about to leave when Seto noticed the girl.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"How did you manage to bring Princess Aidena into this world?" Not that it was physically impossible...

"Oh yeah, I downloaded her character from your prototype into a spare robot and a couple of scientists tinkered with it so now she's an andriod!"

Seto blinked. Then he noted in his head to know his brother more.

Aidena, who was reading a random newspaper the whole time, looked up and squealed, "WAI! The movie I always wanted to see is going to be on in ten minutes! Lets go, Mokuba-kun!" She grabbed his arm and high-tailed it out of there.

Seto sighed and went back to his work. He added the chemical and...

BOOM. A mushroom like cloud can be seen for miles.

No wait, thats just a filmstrip playing in a rather boring history class somewhere.

As the smoke cleared in the lab, a figure can be seen. And it said:

"Arf!"

The figure turned out to be Seto Kaiba, still in human form.

"Woof? ARF ARF!"

Only he could speak dog now.

Meanwhile...

Anzu was running down the street feeling rather irritated with herself. How could she not hear that alarm clock that can go 'WALLA WALLA BING BANG!' a million times before you turn it off? Now she'll be late to school.

Incidentally, she forgot it was Saturday.

Then suddenly a purple dragon appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. Anzu nearly ran into it.

"Hello! I'm your advisor, Peaches," it said while being too cute for its own good.

"Why is your name Peaches?"

"Because thats all they had at the Magical Girl Mascot Registration office!" Anzu sweatdropped.

"And who am I supposed to be exactly?" Excitement bubbled in the girl as she has a rather scary obcession with Magical girl anime. She has a cute mascot and soon she can stalk her crush in her alter ego form! Life couldn't be better...

"Draco Lady! The mistress of dragons!"

"Say what?" Anzu's bubble popped. Actually more like nuclear explosion but who cares, the little dragon looked uncannily like Spyro.

"To transform, you must say the magic words!"

"Please?"

"No, that was the last one's magic words. It varies you know..."

Anzu looked around and saw that nothing was happening. So why did the little dragon come to her when there was no danger about.

"Uh, Peaches?"

"Yes, Anzu?"

"Wheres the evil?" No one was screaming in circles yet...

Peaches sweatdropped. "Silly me! I came to you 30 seconds early. Evil Bob is coming over here right about...now."

The sky instantly turned black and several clouds were forming a portal where a giant fish was swimming through of. Everyone noticed it and started screaming and running around in circles like pansies.

The fish's minions flew out of the portal and instantly took out Godzilla who just took out Mothra five minutes ago.

Anzu sweatdropped, "THATS EVIL BOB?!"

"Well, no. He always sends out a giant fish with minions that always knock Godzilla out to show how evil they are. It happens every time when we get a new Draco Lady."

Anzu boggled over the fact this villian has never came up with an original plan for a few minutes until a streetlight nearby her exploded and several little kids started crying.

She turned to Peaches, "So how do I transform?"

The little dragon smacked his head, "Oh yeah, you have to grab my paw and say the magic words." He offered a taloned foot and Anzu laid a hand and then -

"PURPLE DRAGON LOVE POWER!"

/insert typical magical girl transformation here/

Everyone stopped screaming and the giant fish stopped blowing up stuff while Godzilla woke up and took out some minions.

That also happened with the past incarnations of the Draco Lady, except they all had different outfits matching their personalities.

Anzu, however, had an outfit that was a cross of several of those magical girl anime that Anzu obcessed over so much. She had Wedding Peach's 'fighting angel' outfit except it was pink (and had dragon wings flanking a dragon head on the front while holding the outfit up) and the skirt that reached her knees was almost in tatters (a la Princess Ai), metallic looking butterfly wings (strange, the other girls had dragon wings...), A circlet with a dragon shaped jewel in the middle hung on her head, a wand that almost looked like the Dark Magician Girl's staff (with the head of a dragon on the business end of the wand), and ballerina shoes.

Anzu summoned a mirror out of nowhere and squeeled out "SWEET!"

And Peaches was just glad she didn't have stilletto heels like the last one. His back has the scars to prove it.

Anzu threw the mirror over her shoulder (and someone screamed 'MY LEG!') and asked the little dragon, "Ok...now what?"

"You have to fight the giant fish!"

"What about the minions?"

"Godzilla already took care of them."

"Oh." Then she proceeded to kick some giant fish scaled butt. While Godzilla went to battle MechaZilla for he didn't think of the fish as a worthy opponent for some odd reason.

As she battled the fish, you can see Yugi being chased by fangirls in the background...with Rebecca and Vivian carrying nets in the back.

He didn't know how he managed to set them off. The only way to not to get fangirls go nuts when they sense the presense of their beloved character is eat fish sticks and run reeeeaaally fast when nearing their nests.

Yugi had a feeling he forgot to eat fish sticks this morning. Then again, he wasn't feeling so great lately. He has been running to the bathroom every morning to nearly sacrifice some vital organs to the toilet. This caused Yami to panic and randomly remember Ancient Egyptian medical methods. Like mixing mouth wash with meat tenderizer.

He turned to glance at the screaming fangirls and paled when he noticed that Vivian was getting nearer. It would be nice if Yami came out and sent their sanity to the shadow realm but he swore off that sometime ago. Plus it was rude to do that to a lady.

Imagine his surprise when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a alleyway. The fangirls didn't notice and continued running until they noticed the girl in the funky outfit riding on a small purple dragon battling a giant fish and winning.

Yeah, that's Anzu.

Meanwhile Yugi was gasping for breath while his savior nervously looked out into the street. Then the person turned around as Yugi looked up. He gasped.

"Ryou-kun!?"

"Actually, its Ryou-chan now," replied a feminine voice escaping from the white haired...girl. She looked like Ryou except she was shorter, her brown eyes held more innocence, and she had a bust.

"How did this happen, Ryou-chan?"

"I think Kaiba was playing with his old chemistry set again because I was nearby one of his labs when a mini mushroom cloud eveloped it and I heard barking. That and I think Mokuba cloned himself."

"You mean the same chemistry set that blew up that civilization?"

"Yep. Anyway, what were you doing before those fangirls came after you?" Ryou-chan asked.

"Going to the doctor. I haven't been feeling okay lately and I decided to go see one before Yami 'remembers' some crackpot cure that supposedly helped a lot of people 'back in the day.'"

At the sound of 'haven't been feeling okay lately,' the fangirls materialized out of nowhere.

"YUGI-CHAN! NOOOOO!" Ryou just sighed and grabbed Yugi while running to the clinic and dodging nets. And darts. Vivian traded in her net for a tranquilizer gun...again.

Another thing that can set fangirls off is the state of health that their object of devotion is in.

After three hours of dodging fangirls, traffic, pedestrians, and darts, the ill short boy and the boy turned girl have reached the doctor's office.

Unfortunately, a half hour ago, Yugi got a call that since he missed his appointment, he'll have to come another day. So Ryou suggested that they'll just go to the one she goes to...whose the greatest doctor she ever had.

After waiting for an hour, they went to a room and waited some more.

The doctor entered the room and said "Velcome to my office. I am Madame Spiffy. But you must call me Doctor Spiffy. I don't know vhy." She glanced at Yugi and smiled.

"Ah, you must be the patient. Your aura is strong yet I sense veakness. I'll take a blood sample." Yugi looked away as the doctor whipped out a HUGE needle out of nowhere and took some blood. She wrote some stuff down on her notebook and left the room.

"When you mean she's the greatest, don't you mean crazy?" Yugi said.

"She was once a fortune teller but decided to make money to keep her from eating cheese."

"Why cheese?"

"She hates cheese."

Dr. Spiffy entered the room with an odd smile on her face.

"Congrats, young man, you're pregnant!...somehow..."

* * *

Yep, I'm stopping here.

And yes, I love magical girl anime...as well as shoujo. Which would probably explain why I'm having trouble watching Naruto. If you had to choose between characters dealing with their issues realistically and/or characters causing random explosions while dealing with their angst...hmm, this sounds like a rhetorical question. Moving on then.

Next chapter, Yami Malik returns via plot hole, Serenity beats the crap out of him and steals the Millennium Rod, Anzu likes her new destiny...a little too much...and Yugi has a guess on whose the father!

Ja ne!


	2. Yami Malik's back, warn the pharoah!

Uh...insert greeting here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything that copyrighted that might appear in this fic. I only own the plot hole spell and some made up super heroes.

Notes that will appear in every chapter 'cause I think people (ie, me!) randomly forget:

1: Everyone is sorta out of character. Ohnoes

2: Shippings: Random hints of Yami/Yugi and who knows what else.

* * *

Yugioh!...the movie?

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Yugi blinked, "Say what?"

"You're pregnant, young man. And I don't vant to know how you managed that." Dr. Spiffy handed him a big pile of papers and directed him to outside where she had a conversation with Ryou.

As Yugi read the papers (which were about what to do and what not to do while pregnant and other things) in the waiting room, poor Ryou had to learn all the joys of being female.

Cue everyone looking up when they heard, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A WHAT EVERY WHAT?!"

And Yugi felt that he was lucky that he was only pregnant and not turned female.

Meanwhile...

A blue haired boy in blue robes and hat grumbled as he tried to remember a spell. It was the same spell that some fangirl hosting a dating game show casted and somehow transferred him from 'The World' to this place.

"Aha! I know now! _Ploticus Holius!_" He raised his staff and a random plot opened up. A very tanned teen with spikey blonde hair with a psychotic look on his face jumped out of it, scaring the boy in blue.

"YAY! I'M OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM! GO ME!" The spikey haired boy was now doing a little dance. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Dammit, thats not like me at all! I must stay in character!"

The boy in blue had no idea what the tanned boy was talking about...that and he was saying something in some language he never heard of before.

"Erm, excuse me, but what's wrong?"

The tanned boy stopped cursing and turned to the blue child, "You fool! Don't you know where we are?! We're in a humor fanfic, where you can go OOC in a matter of three seconds! State your name, little boy!"

"I'm Elk and I'm trying to get back to 'The World!' Who are you?" the boy said shyly.

"I am the dark side of some guy called Malik. The pharoah and his little friends call me Yami Malik, Yami no Malik, Malik, Marik, The Other Malik, Malik's dark side...the list goes on." He then started to laugh evilly while Elk decided to refer the lovable crazy psycho (no wait, thats Bakura...) as Yami Malik and wondered when he was going to stop laughing evilly.

"DA, DA DADA DA DA! DA DADADADA!" shouted some random figure on top of a building while humming to the theme song of Star Wars. And no, its not Anzu...erm...Draco Lady...whatever.

It was Serenity looking a tad crazier than Yami Malik for she decided to jump off the rather high building and thanks to the power of Anime, she only got a few scratches when she landed.

She whipped out a giant mallet from nowhere and proceeded to continually bash Yami Malik who didn't do anything except laugh evilly.

Elk's widened and was dancing on his toes while trying to figure out how to SAVE the psycho from a more psyco-er girl when he accidentily bumped into a blonde haired girl in aqua with the scariest expression ever.

"YAY! ITS TIME TO BASH A CHARACTER WHO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO FAR! EXCEL IS SO GONNA LOVE THIS!" She screeched while waving her arms like a nut case. Her purple haired companion smiled and randomly collasped.

"Are you okay miss?" Elk said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hyatt always does this. If she spews blood thats normal too...unless she spews too much then run for the hills, for the city will be three feet swimming in blood! But that is kinda fun if you want to go swimming!"

"Erm, k?" Elk just backed away slowly and when he was far enough, he was running away screaming and forgeting about the plot hole which closed up.

Serenity finished beating Yami Malik into a pulp and snatched the Millennium Rod which he was holding the whole time.

"YAY! NOW THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" She ran off plotting some sort of evil.

Yami Malik, who was magically healed thanks to the power of cartoons (and anime), sulked and said, "oh fish sticks! No wait...ARGH! CURSE YOU AUTHOR! CURSE YOOOOOUUUU!" You can hear the fourth wall creaking and someone saying "Curse words! I just fixed that wall!"

And no, there won't be any authors appearing...directly at least.

Meanwhile...

Yugi walked down the street wondering on how he was going to survive the next nine months while Ryou looked a tad pale on the prospects of the evil monthly. She had a feeling that she's going to have some nightmares about it. Then she thought of something:

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose the father of your child?"

Yugi pondered a bit. "I don't know. I don't remember doing...oh..." His eyes widened as he had a random flashback which wont be shown for it contains things that can scar you for life.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

"Erm, I think its Yami."

"Oh." Then Ryou stopped in her tracks. "Say what?!"

"Or was it Kaiba-kun? I can't see their face clearly...Pegasus? Hell no!"

"Yugi-kun!" Ryou never expected to hear THAT from Yugi.

"Sorry, Ryou-chan, I forgot how much you hate cursing..."

"Go on, Yugi-kun."

"Some random Mary Sue? Nah...the torso didn't look feminine enough..."

"I think thats enough making the readers ponder on the subject Yugi-kun..."

"It is? Then, I'm hungry!"

The fourth wall creaked again while some voice sighed and went to go get some duct tape.

Meanwhile...again...

Anzu was happily celebrating her victory over the giant fish. Its now being used as food for some starving nation somewhere.

"Anzu?"

"Yeah, Peaches?"

"How come you never did a little speech thingy? All the other girls did a speech thingy..."

Anzu smacked her head, "Ah man, I forgot to do that but I wanted to kick some giant fish fins. Oh well, I'm going to stalk my crush now."

Naturally, it was Yami who was currently running away from fangirls.

"EEE! Yami, sign my shoe!"

"Yami! You are sooooo hot!"

"Liek, yeah!"

"Yami, will you /censored!/ with me under the full moon?" On that statement, Yami decided to run faster.

Anzu's face hardened. Damn those fangirls and trying to raise little carbon copies with Yami (under the weight of guilt that he got the poor girl pregnant blah blah blah)!

"Fear not, young man! I will save you!" She jumped on Peaches back (who decided not to tell her that she needed to lose weight) and had him air diving to snatch Yami from the evil fangirls.

"Thanks, strangely clad girl! Who are you?"

Anzu was surprised at first and then sighed in relief. Apparently, no one recgonizes her in her new form.

'SWEET!' She thought as she replied "I am...DRACO LADY! Mistress of Dragons and protector of the innocent blah blah blah!"

"Erm, thats nice..." Yami said as he thought 'who is that girl?'

The fangirls fumed and went off to find their Yugi loving comrades. One of them has a tranquilizer gun that they need to borrow...

As they ran off and Anzu flew off in the sunset with Yami screaming "hey, you can let go of me now!", two figures watched and sulked.

"Dammit, I thought WE were the only superheroes of this city!" said one with a girl's voice.

"Stop whining, Konekowoman and help me adjust my mask!" shouted the other one with some familiar pointy hair in the front.

"Yes, master Fix It Man..." Konekowoman said sarcastically.

"Its FIX IT MAN, you fool!" Fix it Man yelled in a He-man kind of voice.

* * *

This seems short for some odd reason...

Apparently, I can't write a humor fic without some crossovers. But crossovers are so fun to do...

Next chapter, Anzu meets Fix It Man and Konekowoman, Yami finds out on whats wrong with Yugi, Isis gets a rabbit which acts like a rabid guard dog when Malik, Rishid, or any other male are in the same room with it, Otogi (or Duke Devlin) meets Berry, the extremely possessive imaginary friend (does anyone besides me watch 'Foster's home for imaginary friends?'), and Seto figures out on how to comunicate with people while only saying 'woof.'

See ya!


	3. The Fellowship of the Seahorse

I guess I need to explain myself why I haven't updated for practically a month. Lesse…

1: School

2: My rabbit died on the 5th of November. /cries/ Thus this chapter is dedicated to him.

3: School

4: Me being lazy

5: My evil research paper of DOOM (wait, that counts as school, right?)

To sakurablossom: There's a Kaiba sister now? O.o; Why wasn't I told? /cough/ Anyway, I did say (erm, Mokuba did) that Aidena (or Mary in the Japanese version…I think it was Mary…) was uploaded into a android. Basically, she's Mokuba's robotic clone/girlfriend….that sounds weird though. But I got plans for them that would be an pathetic attempt to bring in some angst! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX (the sequel), or any fandom that appears out of nowhere. I own some made up super heroes, random OCs (like Dr. Spiffy) and this fic.

More random notes:

1: Some characters will retain their original names. I'm too lazy to say who.

2: 4kids is planning to dub GX and air it next year when we have about 60 episodes to go. /blinks/

3: All actions made while someone is speaking (or in my notes) will be seen as this: /insert random action/word here/

4: I'm renaming this story as 'TIRFOD (The Insane Random Fic of DOOM): The Insanity Strikes Back' 'cause this is technically this is not a movie. Plus, its going to be a tad insane soon. XD

5: Everyone is OOC 'cause its more fun that way.

6: Ships: hinted Yami (or Atemu)/Yugi-ness, Mokuba/Aidena, Jounouchi/Mai (best pairing EVER), fangirls feeling stalker-ish, random pairings from other fandoms, and whatever couple comes up.

I'll shut up now for the notes is getting to be a page and 295 words long

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Duel Academy(1). The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the students were dueling.

Well, the students would be dueling if it weren't for random dubbers invading the school.

A dubber pointed to a darkish blue haired boy in a Obelisk Blue uniform and said to him, "You are now Roy, the Duel Monsters Emperor.' Ryou, now Roy, blinked in surprise.

"No, don't do that," said another. "Bandai would sue and force us to give up on this project!"

All the other dubbers gasped and nodded in agreement.

A dubber turned to a brunette in a Osiris Red uniform, "what is your name, boy?"

Yuki's eyebrow twitched but that went unnoticed, "My name is Juudai Yuki but can you guys call me Bob?"

"Bob…isn't that the guy with the same name in that American show?" asked Asuka (from Obelisk Blue which seems to have all the girls residing in its dorms for some odd reason).

"Bob the Builder?" wondered Sho (many dubbers were thinking of calling him Stu).

Yuki had a evil grin on his face. Cronus, who just came back to warn Seto Kaiba of the dubber invasion (yet, he wanted to see everyone suffer), noticed the grin.

"Why are you smiling, Dropout Boy?" he snapped. He still believed Yuki shouldn't be here but the brat keeps contradicting him by kicking everyone's arse in a duel!

Suddenly, the music to the Bob the Builder opening started playing and a spotlight appeared on Yuki, who still has that grin on his face.

Then he started to sing. Badly.

"BOB THE DUELIST! CAN HE BEAT THEM? BOB THE DUELIST! YES HE CAN!"

Every student that was in the same room immediately started laughing and joined the insanity.

The dubbers gasped in horror.

"No! He's making fun of himself! HE'S MAKING FUN OF HIMSELF!" shouted one who then collapsed into a fetal position and started sucking his thumb.

"We never had problems with the original cast," muttered another while his fellows were running around screaming.

"That's right!" Everyone stopped (and the spotlight and music disappeared) to see the Kaiba brothers who were actually in the room the whole time, only they were lurking in the shadows somehow.

"That's because you snuck Rare Candies(2) in most of the cast's lunch until the end of the first season and then you made us realize we're trapped with you freaks for the rest of our lives," Mokuba said.

"And one more thing, you should - arf!" Seto paused and opened his mouth only to 'arf' again. Everyone stared at him in horror.

Mokuba turned his wide eyes to his big brother, "Nii-sama, what just happened?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a random scientist burst into the room and said, "Seto-sama, we detected this problem and found that you've been like this for several years. There's one explanation, something made your past self to work on that chemistry set and it exploded some kind of chemical on you that changes your standard language."

"You mean the one that accidentally blew up that civilization?" asked "Roy."

"Yes," The scientist whipped out a small device from nowhere, "I need some volunteers to go back into the past and somehow attach this translator to Seto-sama's younger self."

No one raised their hands, fearing the wrath of a younger Seto Kaiba.

Cronus smirked a hidden smirk, "How about Yuki and Sho? Being from Osiris Red, whose going to miss them?" Several Obelisk Blue voiced their agreements. Not that Seto cared anyway.

Then Asuka stepped in, "Can I go too? I bet it would be fun!" Several of her dorm mates stared at her in horror for she's actually going to mingle with a couple of lowly students. The horror!

"I'm coming too!" Said Daichi, a student from Ra Yellow. If Cronus was horrified, he was hiding it well.

"Alright then," said Elrond, the protective Elvin father of Arwen from LOTR, who appeared out of nowhere, "I shall call you four, The Fellowship of the Kaiba."

"Doesn't 'Kaiba' mean 'Seahorse?'" asked a foolish dubber, who apparently must be new to the job. He shriveled up under Seto's death glare. The poor guy never had the chance.

"I am not going to answer that," said Elrond.

"We loose so many that way," said a dubber who was shaking his head sadly.

The scientist pressed a button on his watch and right on cue, several assistants came in with a funky looking machine.

"This is the time machine, it can hold up to six people at a time. Whoever is going, please enter the time machine one at a time," he paused, "I think it would be a good idea to have a teacher chaperoning during the trip, so who wants to go?"

Cronus immediately raised his hand, "Alrighty, you're chaperoning."

The assistants set the coordinates and time and turned the machine on. "All set, boss," said one.

"Cronus, you go in first, then miss Asuka, then Mr. Daichi, then Yuki, and finally you Sho go in last. Not to offend you, young one."

Cronus walked into the time machine and immediately disappeared in the vortex. The four students slash duelists followed suite…

Yami was sensing something outside his soul room. It was near his aibou's (3) room! He rushed into the dark passageway between their rooms and noticed something odd.

There was a third door right next to Yugi's.

A sign next to the door said, "Future site of Yugi and some random person's lovechild (85 percent chance that its Yami)"

Yami then fainted.

Meanwhile, Ryou (Bakura) and Yugi were at Burger World where everyone stared at Yugi as he ate his fifth cheeseburger.

"Yugi-kun, you need limit yourself on the burgers," Ryou quietly said to Yugi.

The small boy hissed and tightened his grip on the burger, "No! Not the preciousss!"

Then he sensed something in the puzzle. His eyes widened (which caused many girls to squeal at the cuteness that unintentionally produced), he couldn't feel Yami! And – no wait, there he is. He must of fallen asleep.

Ryou looked around and noticed that Yugi's fangirls are whipping out nets, again. She stood up.

"Eat fish sticks, fiends!" The fangirls hissed in pain as the fish sticks hit them in the face.

When they were done wiping their faces from the greasy fish sticks, Ryou and Yugi were gone.

"Say, where did they go?" asked one?

"I didn't know that this place sells fish sticks."

"I hate fish sticks!"

"This one smells like garlic and –" The fangirl exploded. Well, what do you know, she was a vampire in disguise.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, Yugi and Ryou have stopped for a breather.

"I'm going to check on Yami for a bit," said Yugi. He focused a bit and found himself in the hallway between his and Yami's soul rooms just as Yami sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, aibou. Do you know anything about this?" He waved a hand to the third door.

"Erm, yes…"

"Well, what is it?"

"Apparently the future soul room of our supposed love child…and I'm the one carrying itm" Yugi noticed the odd expression that was appearing on Yami's face. "What?"

Yami's eyes started to shimmer, which was a very rare occurrence and it was a scary sight.

"Does this mean, I might be a DADDY?!" He squealed.

Scary sight indeed.

Meanwhile, Ryou was getting bored watching Yugi standing there with his eyes closed, hands cupping over the Puzzle which was floating, obviously talking to Yami via his mind. It was only interesting for the first five minutes.

So Ryou decided to talk to Bakura, which is a bad idea since the thief was sleeping somewhere in the Millennium Ring.

She was going to do that but a random warp opened up several feet from her and Yugi. So she decided to warn him for a possible fangirl attack.

As she was poking him repeatedly, she didn't notice that five people from the future jumped out of the warp caused by the time machine.

"So we're here. Now what?" asked Daichi.

"Should we split up?" Asuka suggested.

"Yes, sounds like a good idea. If any of us finds him, take note of the location for when we regroup later," said Cronus. He noticed that Yuki wasn't listening and was staring at something. "Oi, Dropout boy! Did you hear a word I said?" No answer. "Meh, his fault, not mine. Alright, lets split up. Daichi, you go with Asuka. Sho, stay with Tweedle Dee here. I'm going to wander off somewhere…"

The two students and the Obelisk Blue head walked off into different directions. Sho sighed as he tugged on Yuki's jacket.

"Aniki (4), we had split up to find Kaiba-sama in three groups. Aniki, aren't you listening?" He looked up at Yuki's face which held a look that Christmas came early.

Yuki pointed to the direction of what he was staring at. Sho looked to the direction and saw…

…Yugi Muto being poked repeatedly by a white haired girl.

"Yugi, you can finish your little mind chat with Yami later. The fangirls are coming! Come on, dammit!" Yugi was still standing there with his eyes closed, hands cupped over a floating golden pyramid.

"Like, OH MY GOSH! Its HIM!" squealed a starry eyed Yuki Juudai.

Yugi's eyes snapped open in fear as the rather feminine squeal registered.

"Good God, it's a fanboy!"

"Are you sure that he's not here for me?" asked Ryou-chan.

And Sho thought that Yugi Muto was a tad shorter than he thought he'd be.

Meanwhile, Otogi (5) was walking down a street trying to ignore the gasps and screams from fangirls on the other side.

What he didn't know that the girls were trying to warn him of a giant rubber band ball coming right at him.

Attached to said giant rubber band ball was a screaming hot-pink blob.

Since Otogi wasn't going to listen, a fangirl whipped out a megaphone with a voice dial from nowhere, set the dial, and shouted in likeness of Serenity's voice, "OTOGI-KUN, LOOK OUT!"

Otogi looked up and gasped as the giant rubber band ball came closer.

"No…"

"Get out of the way, dummy!" screamed the pink blob.

A shadow appeared on a roof top. It jumped onto a smaller shadow and the sunlight revealed a strangely clad girl riding a small purple dragon who had the likeness of Spyro.

The girl grabbed Otogi as the dragon did a swan dive and pulled out of it just in time before the giant rubber band ball ran them over.

"Thanks!" said Otogi. The girl was dressed with the strangest outfit he ever saw. It was like she took several ideas out of some of well-known magical girl shows. Only there were bits that looked like a dragon head and wings. But what was with the butterfly wings?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Draco Lady, protector of the innocent, mistress of dragons!"

"But you forgot one thing, Draco Lady!" shouted a voice from nowhere.

Everyone turned to see two figures on a rooftop. One of them was holding the giant rubber band ball.

"And what was that?" snarled Draco Lady who dropped Otogi, who made it safely thanks to fangirls. Shouts of "get them off!" ensued.

The one in the Superman suit (only colored brown and orange and had an F where the S was made it original, sort of) said, "The giant rubber band ball." Draco Lady nearly fell over.

"I CAN'T DO TWO THINGS AT ONCE YOU KNOW!"

The girl in the cat suit pried the pink blob off the ball of death, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay thanks to you! But I don't think that really hot guy is," it sounded like a female blob. So she pointed to poor Otogi where he was nearly being buried alive by fangirls.

The Superman wannabe picked up the blob and threw her at Otogi.

"GET OFF, HE'S MINE!" shouted the pink blob. The offending girls stopped and stared at her.

"And why should we?" asked one.

The blob snarled and thanks to the magic of anime, her anger was shown in the form of a giant demon head. The fangirls whimpered, released their death grip on Otogi and ran off.

"Thanks pink blob-" said Otogi before the thing interrupted, "My name is Berry!"

Otogi blinked, "Then, uh, thanks Berry! I owe you one!"

Berry hugged him and said "You're welcome!"

As this was taking place, Draco Lady was talking to the wannabe superheroes.

"So who are you two?" she asked.

"I am FIX IT MAN!" Fix It Man said his name in a He-man-ish voice.

"And I'm Konekowoman!" said the lavender haired girl in the cat suit.

"Wanna team up with me?" asked Draco Lady. Fix It Man and Konekowoman glanced at each other.

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, in Egypt…

An archeologist found a new tomb with some rather interesting inscriptions.

"GASP! This one tells how Pokemon ends!" He peered at another group of Hieroglyphics, "With a really crappy ending too!"

Wait, wrong tomb.

"YAY FOR ROCKETSHIPPING!...and Pokeshipping too."

In another crypt-like place, Malik and Rishid were sitting around waiting for Isis to come back with groceries.

The opening of the old trap door was heard and so was Isis's shout of "I'm home! And guess what I got!"

"Food?" guessed the Ishtar men.

"I got food but I also got some other thing!"

"The keys to a new place to live?" muttered Malik.

"Nope!" said Isis as she walked in. Rishid and Malik stared at what she was carrying in her arms.

It was a rabbit. A little brown rabbit.

"Isn't she adorable?" Isis cooed. The rabbit twitched its little nose and looked up to gaze at the boys in its cute bunny way.

"So its tonight's dinner?" asked Malik. He regretted it instantly when Isis fixed a glare to him.

"Tonight's dinner is waiting outside. I'm going to get it right now." She set down the rabbit on the couch. "So go ahead and acquaint yourselves with Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" The boys sweatdropped. If the poor rabbit was a boy, would it still be called that or Mr. Fluffles? (6)

Isis left the room to get the food. The boys looked at each other and turned to Fluffy who was sniffing the couch.

"It is kind of cute," said Rishid cautiously.

"Its just a bunny, what harm can it do?" muttered Malik.

Fluffy stopped sniffing and turned to the cynical men.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

Malik's eyes widened, "Did that thing just growl?"

"I think it did, Master Malik."

Fluffy continued to growl and was hopping towards them with hackles raised. Rishid could have sworn he saw sharp pointy teeth from Fluffy's mouth gleaming.

"Its getting near us!" whispered Malik.

"I don't wanna die!" whined Rishid.

"ROAR!" With that, the two hugged each other and screamed.

"What's wrong boys?" Isis rushed back in to see Rishid and Malik huddling while Fluffy sniffed Rishid's leg.

"Its in my hair! Its in my hair!" whimpered Malik. Poor Isis just sweatdropped.

Fluffy hid a furry evil grin.

"ITS GOING TO EAT MY SPLEEN!"

* * *

Random notes

1: That's where GX is set in. Kaiba made a dueling academy on a island somewhere out of nowhere. Obelisk Blue students are the elites, Ra Yellow are in between, and Osiris Red peeps are at the bottom. Three guesses why. XD

2: Rare candies, those little candy things found in the Pokemon games. Give one to your Pokemon and it'll go up a level. But in this fic (and Evil Togepi's), you can say its like a drug. Erm, yeah. gets sued by Nintendo

3: Aibou partner, pal, bestest best friend in the whole wide world! Just kidding on the last part.

4: Another way of saying 'big brother'

5: AKA Duke Devlin in the dub.

6: Random reference to the original TIRFOD. Only Mr. Fluffles was a lot less homicidal and was part of a parody to Hamtaro.

7: I might or might not be exaggerating on how vicious a rabbit can be. You have been warned.

Next chapter will be around sometime in late December. And I don't have any ideas for next chapter at the moment. So, ja ne! /rushes off/


	4. Don't look now but ch 4 is here!

Yes, I know, I once again took a rather long time to update but I have a few somewhat reasonable excuses:

1: School (damn you, research papers!)

2: writer's block

3: Laziness (which even Snickers can't cure!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX (the sequel), Digimon, Pretear, random Magical Girlsor any fandom that appears out of nowhere. I own some made up super heroes, random OCs (like Dr. Spiffy), Puppets of Darkness Anonymous and this fic.

More random notes:

1: Some characters will retain their original names. I'm too lazy to say who.

2: Ph34r the Yugi fanboy in GX episodes 18 and 19. XD

3: All actions made while someone is speaking (or in my notes) will be seen as this /insert random action or word here/

4: Everyone is OOC 'cause its more fun that way.

5: Ships: hinted Yami (or Atemu)/Yugi-ness, Mokuba/Aidena, Jounouchi/Mai (best pairing EVER), fangirls feeling stalker-ish, random pairings from other fandoms, and whatever couple comes up in my scary mind.

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back 

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Somewhere in the Jak and Daxter universe… 

The Sculptor stretched as he exited his hut ready for the new day.

"Ah, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, birds are singing, and…my muse is spazzing. That's new." He turned to the squirrelfish muse. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

To his surprise, the muse stopped yowling in a tree to stare at him and said "They are angry…"

"Who is angry?"

"The readers…" Oh, it was thinking that creatures called readers are angry again.

So he decided to go along with it, "Why?"

"They just are…and they have pitchforks this time! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE FLAMING PITCHFORKS!"

"Hey, what's with your muse?" asked Daxter.

"She thinks 'readers' are out to get her again." Jak, meanwhile, was wondering ifthe musegot into the coconut milk again.

"Ah."

Silence.

"Want to stare at the fisherman's new speedboat?"

"Sure!" The three walked off as the muse banged coconuts together screaming "I SEE STRANGE PEOPLE!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Yugi, "You are from the future?" 

"Yep!" replied Sho and Yuki.

"And the reason why you went to the past is to help Kaiba out with a problem that occurred during this time period?" asked Ryou.

"Yep!" the time travelers replied.

"And you're not going to tell us what's wrong, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Do you two say anything else than 'yep?'"

"No! I…er…we mean, yep!"

Meanwhile...

"Hi, my name is Riku, and I was /sigh/ a puppet of darkness," said Riku.

"Hi Riku!" said Kouichi, Jeri, Matt, Ken, Mawata, and Takako (A/N: I managed to forget what characters I wanted to add in here but you guys can think up random characters who seem to fit the bill).

A man with graying brown haired stood up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was Werewolves Anonymous. Can someone tell me what room it is?"

"It's the third door on the right from here," answered a random counselor.

"Thank you," The man opened the door and left, leaving it open for three people to enter.

"Ah, welcome back Malik," said the counselor. He noticed the freaked out expressions on Malik and Rishid's faces. "What's wrong with them, Miss Ishtar?"

"I don't know and they refuse to tell me but I think a half-hour in here will calm them down. Ciao!" Isis left the room, the door closing as if it was final for the two young men.

"Okay, Malik, what's wrong?"

Rishid gulped as he realized he was safe, "Isis got a rabbit."

"And what's wrong with the rabbit?" asked a cynical Matt.

"IT'S A GIRL!" (1)

Everyone gasped. The horror!

* * *

Bakura, lurkingsomewhere inside theMillennium Ring,was sensing something from Ryou. There was something very different about him. 

He materialized from the ring and, not noticing the two surprised boys, took a look at Ryou.

"Okay, can someone tell me why Ryou here grew a rack?" He noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "What?"

He then noticed the two boys, "Who are they?"

Yuki made his best scary face (complete with a flashlight!) and said, "We are from the FUTURE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bakura was not that impressed, "Riiight..."

* * *

Anzu was exhausted.Today, she found out that she was a magical girl, had to battle a giant fish, and met fellow superheroes that looked suspiciously familiar. Oh well, its time to go to bed anyway. 

"Good night, Peach-chan!" The dragon sighed.

"Please don't call me that." But Anzu didn't hear the chibi Spyro wannabe for she was also sleeping.

"I wonder if I should warn her of that ceremonial dream-gets-interrupted-by-older-generations-of-past-Draco-Ladies…nah…"

/Dream sequence START/

Anzu was randomly standing around in a field of pretty flowers. She couldn't move for some reason.

She then noticed Honda (Tristan) and Miho nearby wondering why they were there.

"Hey –" She suddenly couldn't talk but the couple look up anyway. Miho noticed something and pointed to what she saw.

Honda and Anzu looked up to see…

Magical girls. Lots of them…and a couple of boys here and there.

Peaches appeared out of nowhere. He took one look at the many defenders of Earth and said, "This is not the type of dream interfering that was supposed to occur!"

"The past Draco Ladies got tired of doing this every fifty years," said Sailor Mars.

"So, we're going to do it this time!" giggled Wedding Peach.

"But first, why am I here?" asked Izumi. (2)

"And that goes for me too," said Daisuke.

"And me," said about most of the female population of Hogwarts.

"And…us…for some odd reason…" said the original Power Rangers. (3)

Sailor Moon sighed. "Its because you guys somehow count as Magical Girls/Defenders of Earth. There really should be a 'magical boy' genre but usually youboys get possessed by something that is doing all the 'saving the world' crap but I guess that counts." Everyone gasped.

"She said a bad word!" Sakura shouted.

"And your point is?" asked Himeno.

"So I count as a magical boy 'cause I switch idenities with Dark by staring at Risa-chan?" asked Daisuke. A photo of Risacame out of nowhere and he suddenly transformed in Dark.

"That was random," he said.

"Erm, wouldn't Yugi Mutou count as one?" Arjuna mused.

"Yeah, he should be here…" said someone.

"WHO BLOODY CARES IF HE CAN TURN INTO A GIGGLY MORON IN FRILLY CLOTHING!" shouted an irritated Peaches. "CAN WE GO BACK TO WHAT WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNED?"

"Fine, fine, you big baby," muttered SailorVenus as the little dragon fumed. "You should really keep your blood pressure low, its good for you…"

"Anyway," said Angel Daisy, "you three are chosen to save the world from Evil Bob who wants to destroy and then rule the universe blah blah blah. But first you must monitor some poor sap chosen to hold inside them a child of great power. Tell no one of your secret identities 'cause evil will go after your friends and one of them was chosen to incubate the child until it decides to move into a female the said poor sap was hanging around with when it was growing and said sap is a guy. Pity him if you like."

"Who is it?" asked Anzu, just as her voice came back.

"We would tell you, Draco Lady, but we're running out of time. Ending very pointless yet plot convenient dream sequence. Good day to you all."

The place was turning white as Honda said to Anzu, "You're that moron Draco Lady?"

"Oh, just shut up."

Anzu's eyes snapped open. She blinked as sun shined through the window.

"Wierdest dream EVER."

Peaches' eyelids twitched.

"That wasn'tsupposed to be adream, baka."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Riiight."

* * *

1. I had a female rabbit once. She would bite, scratch, and/or growl (yes, they can do that) if you ticked her off. And it wasn't just her, I have heard stories from other people how rabid theirs acted… 

2. Or Zoë from Digimon Frontier/Season 4 and to me, she really does fill in the Magical Girl guidelines. Or you can ignore this and move on...

3. Just don't ask why they are here. I never did watch Power Rangers when I was little, but I feel that whoever is making all these spin-offs is trying to overkill the original.

Anyway, now you guys will have to wait for awhile until I update again 'cause now I have two research papers to do. Pity me.

Sometime this month or next month, I'll be starting Anzu's magical girl adventures as Draco Lady (Title pending). And its going to be all dramatic and a bag of chips. And its going to be less funny than this. /everyone gasps/

Ja ne!


	5. Look! A monty python reference!

I'm baaa-aaack!

Sorry for taking a long time to decide to update. You can blame the Sims 2, school, laziness, my habit of imagining every chapter that by the time I decide to write it turns out not to be what I wanted it to be, and writer's block.

Any, I'm finally sixteen (my birthday was on Easter…weird…)! YAY I'M OLD! XD And I spent Spring Break reading actual books obtained from Amazon dot com. All hail _Howl's Moving Castle_!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here that's copyrighted by some other person (such as Yugioh, .hack and random references to Douglas Adams and Diana Wynne Jones' books) but I do own copies of random manga and DVDs. I also own Draco Lady, Anoka, Fix It Man, Konekowoman, the civilization Yellforbob, the plot hole spell, and some made up Millennium items. I sorta own Anoka's friends Nichole, Hyper, and Mali…they were thought up by my friends though…

Notes:

1. Ph34r _The Sims 2_. Ph34r it I say!

2. Some characters will be retaining their names

3. If you're wondering where Anoka and pals came from, read 'Mokuba's Crazy Yami' if you want. (and erm, is Anoka a real Japanese name or is it just a name MS Word Spell Checker likes?)

4. And yes, they're Mary Sues…only they don't act like a Mary Sue sometimes…

5. Anzu's adventures as a magical girl is currently up and running…and needs to be updated.

6. Couples: Uh…I forget…

Now onto…whatever chapter this is…

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

It has been about three weeks since that insane filled day…and there's nothing with Jounouchi doing his part so far, wonder what he has been doing?

But before we get to that, let's turn to a random plot hole opening in front of the park. And yes, opened by Elk who is STILL stuck in this world.

"Ploticus Holius!" A new plot hole opened up but to Elk's disappointment (wow, a big word!), and perhaps a feeling that this was going to happen again, four random girls fell out of the plot hole.

A girl with electric blue hair (and same color eyes) held up in three pigtails, the middle one was held up by a golden hair scrunchy that contains little Eyes of Horus here and there…anyway…got up and brushed off any dirt on her pants and belly shirt. She picked up her friends one by one. First she picked up the brunette in a tube top and knee-length skirt with a golden ring on her left index finger, then the blonde in the rather nice-looking mini-dress carrying a spork with the same Eye of Horus on the business end, and finally, the dark-haired girl in a normal shirt and pants who whipped out a strange looking machine-thingy from nowhere.

And judging from the rather long paragraph and perhaps some grammar errors, they must be Mary Sues. But Elk didn't know that as he asked, "Are you all okay?"

"Yep!"

"And who are you?"

The blue haired one said, "I'm Anoka!"

"I'm Hyper!" said the girl with the ring.

"I'm Mali!" said the blonde in the mini dress.

"And I'm Nicole!" said the last girl.

A smirk was seen on all their faces as they said, "And we're…THE VERY SELF-CONCIOUS MARY SUES!" while making random poses.

At the sound of 'Mary Sues,' Elk decided to turn around and run for his life. And he forgot about the plot hole again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space…

In the rather nifty Starship Heart of Gold

"Hmm, apparently, according to the computer's Improbability Drive thingy, we are now approaching the semi-improbable Anime Galaxy," said a two-headed, three-armed ex-hippie known as Zaphod Beeblebrox.

"Does this mean we're going to go there for no reason at all?" asked a man with a British accent (1).

"Well Arthur, just because we found a random galaxy doesn't mean we're going to visit it," answered Zaphod's girlfriend Trillian.

"That's fine with me 'cause visiting one of the Digital Worlds would be so depressing," said Marvin the robot.

"How is it depressing?" asked Zaphod.

"It just is."

"You're strange and useless," muttered Zaphod.

"Yes I am. Sad, isn't it?"

"And now for something different," muttered Arthur.

"What did you say Arthur?"

"Oh, nothing!"

* * *

Meanwhile

"What do you mean, we're moving?" asked Malik.

"We're moving 'cause I miss Japan (and I'm sure you two do), its getting to be tiring living underground because according to Fluffy, the official timeline of this anime is not going anywhere soon 'cause we're in a random fanfic created by a girl who has too much time on her hands and controls our lives with an iron fist….that and the climate here is too much for Fluffy."

CREAK. CRACK. CREAK.

"What was that?" asked Rishid.

"That would be the laundry being finished," answered Isis who cheerfully went to get it.

"I wonder if that rabbit is taking over her mind," mused Malik who didn't notice Rishid's scared expression until he started poking him, "What?" He followed Rishid's gaze to see…

"Grrrr…"

It was Fluffy who looked like she was about to strike.

"Shall we?" said Malik.

"Yes." They stood there for a moment. And then:

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" They both ran for their lives from the wrath of Fluffy.

"Boys, pack up your things! The plane's leaving in six hours!" Isis shouted obliviously to their screaming. She picked up a box and dumped A LOT of things into it…and they happen to be Fluffy's.

"Fluffy! Come here for your bath! You need to look nice for the plane!"

* * *

Where Jounouchi is:

Wait, before we get to that, lets go back in time…

16 days ago:

Jounouchi was pretty much having a normal day.

He got up.

"Yaaawwn!" He got up not noticing the giant dinosaur outside his window.

"Rawr," roared the dinosaur, "I'm Godzilla's long lost fifth cousin. And I'm EVIL!"

He was immediately defeated by a magical girl riding on a dragon.

Jounouchi got dressed in clean clothes that basically look like the outfit during Battle City and bounded off into the world outside his apartment.

"I'm hungry," he said to himself, "Lets see if that new café is open!"

Ten minutes later

"Alright, stick 'em up!" shouted a would-be robber to the cashier who was smiling back.

"Hello, welcome to Café Hero Latte! May I take your order?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

"Tsk tsk, that's not how you're supposed to act in public!"

"Who cares about manners? GIVE ME YOUR /BLEEP/ING MONEY!" The smile was suddenly broken.

"SIR, SHUT YOUR YAP AND GO TO THE END OF THE LINE!"

The man smirked, "Make me."

He immediately regretted that after the cashier roared and malleted him through a window.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" she shouted. She turned to her next customer with the smile back on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Café Hero Latte! May I take your order?"

"Yeah," answered Jounouchi, "I'll have a toasted cinnamon bagel with crème cheese and a double latte please."

"That would be 500 Yen (2)! Have a nice day!" Jounouchi paid for his meal and left as the scary cashier waved goodbye.

Her smile became an evil smirk as she transformed into a scantly-clad demon.

"BEHOLD! I AM THE ONE CALLED BA-GAL (3), MISTRESS OF BAGELS AND EXTREMELY HOT COFFEE! FEAR ME AS I TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH INSANELY HOT COFFEE AND METAL SLICING BAGELS!" Cue evil laugh.

Suddenly, three people in superhero costumes rushed in.

"Stop right there Ba-gal!" shouted the one in a brown and orange Superman costume with two girls standing behind him making martial arts poses.

"Ah, Fix It Man, Konekowoman, and the new kid on the block: Draco Lady. So nice to see you…" Ba-gal grinned evilly. She suddenly grabbed the coffee machine.

"Don't move, unless you want to feel the BURN." She proceeded to laugh evilly.

Draco Lady tapped the floor with her wand and shouted, "I summon…AZULONGMON!"

"Hi-yo!" said Azulongmon as he appeared.

"Azulongmon, use the attack that I forgot the name of! (3)"

"Okie-dokie!"

Needless to say, Ba-gal went bye-bye.

"I can't believe you forgot his attacks, Draco Lady."

"I haven't Digimon for awhile. What do you expect?"

"Azulongmon not acting like an airhead?"

"I just think he was bored!"

"Shut up Konekowoman!"

Meanwhile

As Jounouchi ate his food in the park, he noticed that there were a lot of zombie-like people stumbling past him with glazed looks and moaning "cheeeeese."

He then made the mistake of walking towards them and asking, "What's up?"

They all turned to see him.

"Look! It's a potential follower! Let's get him!"

"Erm, potential follower of what?" Jounouchi asked while dodging random zombies who were trying to tackle him.

"Our mistress, Evil Serenity!"

Jounouchi stopped in his tracks, "Evil Serenity?" He was then tackled by a zombie.

He was kicking and screaming all the way. They dragged him to a tree house surrounded by a wall and a moat.

"Who goes there!" shouted a rather familiar but evil-sounding female voice.

"It is I, Phil the 1000th Zombie," answered one of Jounouchi's captives, "We have found a new follower!"

"Oh yay!" The gates began to open but paused midway when the foot of the bridge (where poor Jounouchi was) was hit by something and exploded. When the smoke cleared, everyone was panicking. He picked the random paper ball sitting in the small crater, unwrinkled it, smoothed it out and read it.

'Congratulations! You have been selected to save our world from a Wizard Howl-Wannabe (4)! Please wait for our random plot hole to open and take you away!' Jounouchi sweat dropped.

Then the plot hole opened up. A note was spewed from it. It said:

'Use this plot hole to reach our world.' Jounouchi shrugged and jumped in, ignoring the evil female voice screaming "NOOOOO! (5)"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey you," Ryou-chan turned to see a blonde in a mini dress.

"Yes?" she said.

"The time is coming. I'd say you should prepare for it." Mali then ran off to catch up to her friends.

"What was that about?" asked Bakura.

"Something you really don't want to know," a blush was forming in Ryou's cheeks.

"But I wanna know!"

"No you don't!"

"Please?"

"Oh fine…"

Ten minutes later…

Bakura looked pale, "I'm going see if I can fly to Egypt now…"

A dramatic close-up to Ryou's eyes ensued, "Oh no, you don't! You're staying here whether you like it or not! NOW GO GET ME SOME ICE CREAM OR ELSE!"

Bakura gulped, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

1 – Yeah, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. I'm the only one in the house that liked it. I must be immune to the crazy British humor thanks to Monty Python reruns. XD

2 – 500 yen divided by ten is $5. I actually have no idea how things are actually priced in Japan so bear with me please.

3 – Yeah, I forgot also.

4 – As in Wizard Howl from _Howl's Moving Castle_

5 - You only need two guesses who that was.

Anyway a bit of good news and bad news:

I applied for a summer job to Krispy Kreme! YAY! But that also means that I won't be updating as much IF I got the job.

For next chapter, Manjoume (THUNDER!) decides to use the time machine and unknowingly brought a stowaway with him – Rei, Juudai's ten-year-old fangirl of DOOM (when I say DOOM, I mean she has a magic card that can marry one of your monsters to one of hers. XD). Characters who have the same voice actor with Seto also suffers the same 'Barking' problem and Lina Inverse from Slayers decides to go cure the first person with that problem. Jounouchi finds himself in a world that could be Oz, the Digital World, a random fantasy world, or a combination of the three (or more!). And it's…that time…for Ryou. Pity Bakura and hide him please for his sake. Erm, yeah.

Ciao!


	6. If only I had a Slayers subplot

Yep, I've updated. BONZAI!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?

/sighs/ Fine…I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Slayers, Eric Stuart, references to Wizard of Oz, the Spongebob movie, Digimon…or anything else that's copy-righted or actually exists in the real world. But I do own Draco Lady, Fix It Man, Konekowoman, Yugi's baby, Dr. Spiffy, the Mary Sues from the last chapter and several other things too I think…

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back 

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Before we get to wherever Jounouchi is, lets see what Ryou-chan is doing… 

Basically, she woke up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bakura was instantly woken up by her screams…and maybe half the of the population in the Tokyo area were too.

"Huh, wha? Ryou? What's wrong!" He said rather uncharacteristically as he started to pound on the bathroom door.

"IF YOU BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN, I'LL KILL YOU!" was the response he got and it sounded like she was serious.

"Erm, okay. I'm going to visiting the museum now…"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T. YOU'RE STAYING IN THIS HOUSE OR I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!"

That was when Bakura realized he was doomed. DOOMED.

* * *

Where Jounouchi is: 

Well, he was falling in some crazy vortex. And then…

/THUD/

He landed on a random patch of dirt and was somehow uninjured.

But the poor sap he landed on wasn't so lucky. But no one cared much because…

He landed on some evil guy. Perhaps a wicked witch of the East.

But because of this, everyone within a two mile radius went crazy.

"He defeated Will!"

"Whose Will?"

"You know, the guy who acts like a random minion?"

"Ooooh! Will!"

"Can someone tell me what's going?" asked Jounouchi.

"You defeated Will, the random minion of Pong!" said a random person.

"Pong?"

"Don't worry, we have no idea who or what that is."

Then after that, everyone started talking loudly about the guy really fast so that Jounouchi didn't catch a word of it.

"HOLD IT!" shouted a regal voice. Everyone gasped. The king is here!

"It is I, King Whatsits. And my court jester slash sorcerer summoned you here, boy, because he sensed that you have the power to save us from the evil that has plagued us for five months!" said King Whatsits.

"Can I say something?" asked Jounouchi.

"Sure!"

"One, my name is Katsuya Jounouchi, not boy. Two, who or what is this evil and three, what is the random power that I suddenly seem to have?"

"Ah, we do not speak of his name but he's an evil sorcerer who read 'Howl's Moving Castle' and saw 'Spongebob Squarepants the Movie' a tad too many times. His real name is Casey Burps but he made us call him Howl," said a random person in a dark and scary tone of voice.

Everyone started shuddering at the name.

"And that's bad because?"

"He stole my crown!" King Whatsits lifted the paper bag off his head. The sun was reflected on his very shiny and bald head.

Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror as the light from the sun nearly blinded everyone. Then suddenly, his old childhood fear of baldness came back to him.

"B-bald! Bald! Bald!" He curled up into a ball as everyone else was panicking over the King's shiny head of doom.

"My eyes!" screamed a random villager whose eyes were burning.

"Daddy!" shouted King Whatsits's daughter, "how many times has the court advisor told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, dear," the king said as he replaced the paper bag onto his head. Instantly, the pandemonium stopped. Jounouchi uncurled and brushed off the dirt on his shirt.

"Anyway, about the wizard guy…besides your crown!"

"He says that he'll give back the crown if we give him a girl named Sophie to be his wife."

"Is there any girls named Sophie in this…er…world?" asked the possibly mistaken to be a hero blonde.

Everyone glanced around themselves. Finally, the princess said, "Me."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Er, so what are my incredibly awesome powers that I never heard of?"

His Majesty shrugged, "I don't know. My court sorcerer/jester never told us…"

Jounouchi nearly fell over, "What do you mean he never told you guys?"

"He was going to but he suddenly caught laryngitis. He's still unable to tell us…"

More awkward silence.

"Er, anyway, where does this guy live?" asked Jounouchi.

"Down the tie-dyed cobblestone road!" shouted a random villager. Suddenly, everyone was repeated those words in a yellow brick road.

"Down the tie-dyed cobblestone road!"

"DOWN THE TIE-DYED COBBLESTONE ROOOOO –Argh! My eyes!" Princess Sophie, annoyed with the repetitiveness and the fact that this section of the story wasn't going anywhere, decided to lift the paper bag off her father's head. Once again, panic took over everyone as they tried to avoid looking at King Whatsits's shiny bald head.

"Thanks Sophie, I tried everything to make them repeat stuff like that," muttered King Whatsits as he put the bag over his head, "Anyway, Sir Jounouchi, we bid you –hey, where did he go?"

Jounouchi was two miles away skipping down the tie-dyed cobblestone road.

* * *

Meanwhile 

At the Duel Academy (obviously ten years in the future)

"Its been three hours since those five went through the time machine. How hard could it be to find Nii-sama?" asked Mokuba.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, its not easy trying to find Mr. Kaiba and escape from him unscathed when he was young. Or they could have forgotten their mission, that sometimes happens when we send a test subject. Look at Jim over there," said a random scientist who pointed to Jim.

"With your powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLANET!" said Jim as he sat in his little corner.

"Feh," said a voice, "You guys are pathetic. You sent the drop-out boy to screw up, didn't you?"

"Its Jun Manjoume!" said a random student.

Manjoume was drinking tea as he leaned against the wall in his North School uniform (1).

"You guys let the two morons, Asuka, Misawa, and Chronos-sensei in there without me? Right, this mission has gone down the drain," he threw the tea cup over his shoulder, "Okay, count me in!" He ran into the time machine and disappeared. Just as he did, a small girl followed while saying "Juudai-saaamaaaa!"

"Wait a minute," said a random student, "Was that the 5th grader who somehow came here to stalk Kaiser Ryou (Several dubbers corrected him by saying "Its King Roy!") and just jumped in there when the occupancy was already filled?"

"Woof?" said Seto.

"He just said 'What!'" said the computer. Everyone blinked.

"You stupid computer! Why didn't you tell us that you could translate what Nii-sama was saying?"

"I was having too much fun (2)." Everyone fell over, "Oh yeah, the maximum occupancy is meant for those aged 18 and up. Since most of the time travelers are under 18, they don't count."

"What kind of plot convenience is that!" shouted a random dubber.

"The kind that happens when one finds a plot hole and gets sucked into it," said the computer.

"But there is no plot hole!"

"The time machine is a plot hole," said the computer. Everyone fell over.

"Now for something different," said Arthur who appeared out of nowhere, "A subplot involving 'Slayers.'"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slayers universe 

"Lina, how much farther until we get to the next town?" asked Gourry who was using a stick to keep himself going.

"Not for another eleven miles!" said Lina who was also using a stick.

"Miss Lina! I learned a new spell!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Really?"

"Yep! Wanna see?"

"When we rest, yes," said Gourry who took the chance to sit down.

"We've stopped, does that count as a rest?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess…" said Lina.

"YAY!" Amelia immediately started chanting the spell.

"_Like butterflies flying in the sunset, Language knows no bounds…_"

"Argh! Not that spell!" shouted Lina who ducked into the bushes.

"…_may your voices connect and sound just like –_Ooh! What a cute doggy!" said Amelia distractedly as she saw a wild dog run by. Her aim moved from a random bird to Gourry as she swung to look at the dog.

"Gourry, look out!" screamed Lina from her hiding place in the bushes.

"Wha?" said Gourry as he turned to look at her while not noticing that a powerful spell was heading his way.

"Gourry, look out for that…" the spell hit him, "…spell."

"Oops! I'm sorry Mr. Gourry! Are you okay?" said Amelia nervously.

Gourry blinked and said, "Arf!"

"Say what?" asked Lina.

"Woof woof arf!" the two girls sweatdropped.

To be continued…

* * *

1: Er, it's a long story actually. You see, Manjoume was a Obelisk Blue student who got his butt kicked twice and he went off to…somewhere. Many episodes later, we find him on a boat that apparently was heading to the North School (where it could be in Siberia for all we know…). He gets himself a random ugly monster spirit called Ojama Yellow that wont leave him alone (XD) and everyone thinks he's crazy 'cause he can only see Ojama Yellow over there. He becomes the King of the North School and he returns to the Duel Academy to duel Juudai in the next two episodes. Needless to say, Juudai won and Manjoume was allowed to return to the Duel Academy. Then he learns that since he was absent for three months, he has to start at the bottom: Osiris/Slypher Red. 

Ah, look what you made me do!

And in case you're wondering, the thing with Rei is a long story too. But in a nut shell, she was a Kaiser Ryou fangirl disguised as a boy to get close to him. Then Juudai dueled her in a rather crazy duel. She also lost (but she nearly won) and was sent back home. Her last line in the episode was "Juuudaaaiiii-saaamaaa!"

2: I took a quote from Teen Titans!

And yeah, that is all.

In the next chapter the Lina-tachi (means 'and company' or 'and friends') find out that other people are cursed with Amelia's spell (by the way, I own that spell…I think…), Ryou-chan and Yugi go on a hunt for Twinkies, Juudai hides from Rei, Bakura hides from Ryou-chan, and Jounouchi's still in that 'Wizard of Oz' parody. Oh yeah, the Ishtars arrive.

Lucky for you guys, summer vacation started on Monday so I have lots of free time! W00T! This means this story and all the other stories that collecting dust will be updated a lot! Unless, the Sims sucks me in or that LJ RPG I'm in holds my attention span hostage...which ever comes first!

Ciao!


	7. Of Twinkies and scarecrows

I am very very very sorry! I didn't mean to go lazy during the summer!

Anyway, the new dub names are in and they...mostly suck.

Juudai Yuki becomes Jaden Yuki, Asuka Tenjoin becomes Alexis Rhodes (as for her brother Fubuki, we have no idea yet), Jun Manjoume becomes Chazz Princeton, Shou and Ryou Marufuji become Syrus and Zane Truesdale respectively (yes...it makes no sense syllable wise), Chronos de Medici becomes Dr. Vellian Crowler, Daichi Misawa becomes Bastion Misawa, Hayato Maeda becomes Chumely Huffington (what kind of name is that?), and Daitoukuji-sensei becomes some guy called Banner.

As a GX fangirl, I will be using the original names for all the GX related stories I will be writing in the future. If I go do them that is...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited (Slayers, Pokemon, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Wizard of Oz, Osaka from Azumanga Daioh...)found in this story. I don't own the nurse who appears in this chapter. She's owned by a fellow writer known as Evil Togepi who role plays as her in a LJ RPG we're part of. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I own Tristan, Miho, and Tea's superhero alter egos and I kinda own Peaches. I also own the Mary Sues. Basically, characters that you don't recognize are owned either by me or by someone I know.

Warning: If you don't like mpreg, gender bendering, or Yami Bakura maiming, don't continue reading. Go read other insane stories of doom if you want. Or you can always watch the RP...if you dare...

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back 

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Last time on TIRFOD: 

"_Like butterflies flying in the sunset, Language knows no bounds…_"

"Argh! Not that spell!" shouted Lina who ducked into the bushes.

"…_may your voices connect and sound just like –_Ooh! What a cute doggy!" said Amelia distractedly as she saw a wild dog run by. Her aim moved from a random bird to Gourry as she swung to look at the dog.

"Gourry, look out!" screamed Lina from her hiding place in the bushes.

"Wha?" said Gourry as he turned to look at her while not noticing that a powerful spell was heading his way.

"Gourry, look out for that…" the spell hit him, "…spell."

"Oops! I'm sorry Mr. Gourry! Are you okay?" said Amelia nervously.

Gourry blinked and said, "Arf!"

"Say what?" asked Lina.

"Woof woof arf!" the two girls sweatdropped.

* * *

"Alright," said Lina, "Nobody panic." 

"OH MY GOSH, MR. GOURRY'S HURT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" shouted a panicking Amelia.

"Arf arf arf!" added Gourry.

"I SAID NOBODY PANIC!"

Everyone stopped.

"Good. Amelia, do you know what spell you used?"

"No, Miss Lina," said Amelia.

"That spell," lectured Lina, "is known to affect others that share the same voice as the victim. In other words, there's people in other worlds sharing Gourry's problem!"

"Woof?" said Gourry.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who has that voice you know…"

"But how do you know that?" asked Amelia.

"This shiny crystal ball thing that appeared out of nowhere told me!" was Lina's answer as she held up the ball.

"Oooh, really Miss Lina?" said Amelia as she and Gourry crowded to see the crystal ball.

"Yep!"

"Arf arf!" said Gourry.

"Fine. Oh mystical crystal ball thingy, show us those who share the same problem as the barking blonde here…"

The ball flashed and revealed:

"Last time on One Piece, Nami revealed that arf! Arf? Arf arf arf!" said the narrator on one screen.

On another, "Brock, are we there yet?" asked Max.

"Not for another ten woof!"

"Huh?" said Ash.

"Woof woof bark arf!" Brock's companions proceeded to sweatdrop.

Suddenly Team Rocket appeared!

"Prepare for trouble!" started Jessie.

"And – Woof! Arf arf!"

"How dare you make fun of me!" screeched Jessie.

"Bark?"

"Yes you, James!"

"Woof woof arf!" said Brock.

"Woof?" asked James.

"Arf bark!" answered Brock as their friends sweatdropped.

In some other screen:

"Bastion?" asked Jaden, "What does E equal?"

"For the last time, Jaden, E equals bark!"

"Huh?" said Jaden.

"Bark bark!"

"Jaden, what's wrong with Bastion?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know, all I did was ask him what E equals!"

"Yuki you idiot," said Chazz, "EMC2!"

"Oh…then why is it that you're not speaking dog, Princeton?"

"PRINCETON THUNDER!" corrected Chazz…er…I mean, Princeton Thunder, "I'm invincible, that's why."

"Then how come me and Bastion kicked your butt in some duels?"

"I…uh…just shut up!"

"Okay!" said Jaden who then proceeded not to speak for the rest of the day…which pretty much scared everyone because of it.

And that was when the crystal ball short circuited and refused to show anymore of it.

"Woof," said Gourry.

"I know, what kind of name is Chazz Princeton?" replied Lina.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy 

"I just got an idea!" said a dubber.

"What is it?" asked another.

The first dubber pointed to Kaiser Ryou (who will now be referred as Kaiser to prevent confusion), "He shall be Zane Truesdale!"

"Oooh! Good idea!" said the second dubber, "then let's call his little brother Syrus Truesdale!"

"Hey that sounds good!" said a third who immediately wrote the names down.

Kaiser, or, 'Zane,' sighed in annoyance.

"Hiya, Ryou-kun!" said a brown-haired teen.

"Hello, Fubuki-san," muttered Kaiser.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Fubuki who noticed that his green (or was it a dark blue?) haired friend was sulking more than usual.

"We have been invaded by dubbers. They gave me and Shou crappy names and they probably did the same with the others."

"Does imouto know about this?" said a surprised Fubuki.

"No. She, Manjoume-san, Shou, Juudai, Chronos-sensei, Misawa, and some girl named Rei went through some time machine into the past to help out Kaiba-san."

"Really? Why?"

"He seemed to be only speaking dog now."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Let's go too, Ryou-kun!" suggested Fubuki.

"…Sure," said Kaiser, "Why are you wearing that Hawaiian shirt again?"

"Its my favorite shirt!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" said a voice.

Everyone suddenly stopped doing whatever they were doing and began to look scared.

"It's the nurse!" someone said.

"Don't you stupid kids realize that there are diseases that may be dead now but are rampant in the past? DO YOU WANT TO GET EATEN ALIVE BY GIANT MOSQUITOES!" she screeched.

"Uh…giant mosquitoes?" said Mokuba.

"Yes, giant mosquitoes!"

"That was a movie, ma'am," said a random teacher, "besides, they're going back a decade."

"SAME THING, DAMMIT!"

"Well, old lady," said Fubuki as a dubber handed him over the list of new dub names, "then I guess Ryo-kun and I will be going to save them."

"DON'T CALL ME OLD! And if Mr. Marufuji's going, he must wear a scarf for its – hey, where did they go?"

"Portal," said a random student. The nurse wandered off in a huff.

"Nooo!" Hayato Maeda said suddenly as he glanced as his new name, "CHUMLEY HUFFINGTON IS A HORRIBLE NAME!"

"It was the best we could think of!" said a dubber.

Hayato proceeded to cry.

"Odd," said the same dubber, "we never got that reaction before…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Oz parody world thing 

Jounouchi was randomly skipping down the tie-dyed cobblestone road when the countryside started to turn into cornfields.

This was when he stopped and wondered, "Isn't there supposed to be a scarecrow guy appearing by now?"

The crows pecking the corn looked up to glance at him but then resumed pecking the corn.

"Hey you!" said a voice from nowhere which caused Jounouchi to nearly jump. It sounded like a girl's voice with an Osakan accent ring to it.

"Er, where are you?" he asked.

"Behind you," replied the voice. Jounouchi turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair in a cute girl's version of the scarecrow outfit.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ayumu the scarecrow. I gots no brains!" she said in a somewhat sing-song voice. Jounouchi proceeded to sweatdrop as he stepped back.

"Oh, please don't do that," said Ayumu, "its so lonely out here and the crows sometimes wont share their corn with me."

Sympathy for Ayumu kicked in Jounouchi as he said, "Then why don't you come with me and help me defeat a wizard who has seen 'Howl's Moving Castle' too many times? The king's wizard might give you some brains.

Ayumu thought for a while. She then smiled.

"Okay!" She then linked her arm with Jounouchi and they continued on the tie-dyed cobblestone road singing.

"We're off to defeat a wizard! The weird fanboy wizard of…wherever we are."

* * *

"SLAVE! GIVE ME A SODA!" Bakura grimaced but he complied to Ryou-chan's request. 

Mainly because she can hurt him with that giant mallet she got from somewhere on the Internet.

Thanks to that…thing…she's been irritable and almost abusive to the point one might think that this writer is parodying 'Ryou gets abused by Bakura and ends up getting hit by a car' stories.

But he wasn't alone. The Pharaoh says that Yugi keeps getting random cravings and its been driving him nuts.

What he needs to do is hide.

"Er…Ryou?"

"What is it?"

"Can I hide from you for a few hours?"

"…Sure." She immediately got up from her chair and dialed Yugi's number on her cell-phone.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey, Yugi, its me."

"Oh, hi!"

"I'm bored."

"So am I."

"…Lets go get some Twinkies!"

"But Ryou-chan. There's one problem with that plan," said Yugi.

"What?"

"The company that makes Twinkies went bankrupt. There's not much Twinkies being made right now…"

"Excuse me for a moment," Ryou-chan put the phone down and walked into the kitchen where Bakura was hiding under the table.

"BAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA!"

/SMACK/

Bakura rubbed his head as Ryou-chan went back to the phone.

"I got an idea, Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"Lets go look for a store full of Twinkies!"

"Good idea. Should we meet at my house?"

"Sure! See ya there!" Ryou-chan hung up and ran out of the door.

Bakura went to hide under the bed. Nobody looks under the bed…

* * *

Manjoume stepped out of the time portal and looked around. Domino City looks the same as in the future. 

For example, he could see a random sign saying 'Kaiba Corp this way' and pointing to the opposite direction.

This was when his trench coat suddenly felt lighter. A blur in red rushed past him screaming, "JUUDAI-SAMA!"

Manjoume shrugged and wandered off in a random direction. Oh well, its not his problem.

But his blood turned cold when he heard a familiar voice announcing not far from him, "I AM THE BLIZZARD PRINCE!"

'_Fubuki's _here? Yep, this mission is seriously going down the drain…' he thought as his walking pace turned into a run as he started searching for the others.

"Fubuki-san," said Kaiser, "Was that really needed?"

"Not really. I just felt like doing that."

Meanwhile…

Juudai randomly shivered.

"Aniki? What's wrong?" asked Shou.

"She's…here…" he said.

"Whose here?" asked Chronos-sensei. Asuka, who instantly figured it out, hid a snicker.

"Is the nurse here?" guessed Daichi Misawa.

"No…it's Rei…" A collective "Oh!" was uttered by his friends.

Chronos-sensei looked confused, "I don't get it. Whose Rei?"

"Fangirl," said Asuka.

Juudai was on the verge of a breakdown, "I need to hide! I know, I'll find Yugi!"

Asuka, Chronos-sensei, and Misawa blinked.

"You managed to find Yugi?" asked Asuka in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Shou and Juudai at the same time.

"When was that?" asked Chronos-sensei.

"I think it was a couple of weeks ago…" answered Shou.

"And he had a shiny pyramid thingy!" added Juudai.

"Ichiban-kun," said Misawa, "That would be the Millennium Puzzle."

"The what now?" Once again, his friends sweatdropped.

"Aniki, just forget it alright?"

"Juudai-samaaa!" Rei sounded as though she was two blocks away.

Juudai then proceeded to do the most rational thing when in a situation like this: he ran off in a random direction with his friends hot on his heels.

* * *

Meanwhile at a random hotel 

"I'm sorry Miss Ishtar, but we can't accept pets here," said the receptionist.

"Oh dear," said Isis.

"Do you know anyone who lives nearby that can pet-sit your rabbit while you are here?" asked the receptionist.

"Oh! I know! Marik, take Fluffy to Bakura's. I'm sure he wont mind since he's a friend of yours."

"Er…okay, sis…" Marik picked up the carrier holding the rabbit and walked outside. He then hailed a taxi and climbed in…

Meanwhile at the Bakura residence

Bakura sneezed. The space under Ryou's father's bed was insanely dusty.

He banged his head when the doorbell startled him.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he shouted as he rubbed the sore spot. He opened the door which revealed Marik with a pet carrier.

"Isis wants you and Ryou to watch Fluffy," he said handing over the carrier.

"Fluffy?" He glanced at the rabbit which was sleeping adorably. He put the carrier in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on Marik?" he asked.

"Isis decided to move us here. The hotel we're staying in for the time being doesn't allow pets and she thought that you were the most logical choice. Oh and here's the rabbit food, the bunny leash, litter box, cage…" he piled the stuff and more into Bakura's arms.

"Anything I need to know?" Bakura said.

Marik glanced at him, then the rabbit, and back at Bakura, "Godspeed, Bakura, Godspeed." He then turned around and ran down the stairs to the waiting Taxi which then drove away after he got in.

Bakura then closed the door and went to open the gate to the carrier. The noise awoke Fluffy who then stared at Bakura.

"Come on out," he said.

In response, a growling sound escaped the carrier and the rabbit carefully crawled out with hackles raised and sharp pointy teeth gleaming.

Bakura's eyes widened and he proceeded to scream and run to his room to hide under the bed.

Fluffy stopped growling and went back inside the carrier where she resumed napping.

* * *

Meanwhile 

"That's the third store that doesn't even have Twinkies," said Yugi as he and Ryou-chan walked out of a random store.

"The next convenience store is a couple of streets away," said Ryou-chan who looking into a map.

"HELPMEAFIFTHGRADERISAFTERME!" screamed Juudai as he rushed past them with his friends close behind.

Asuka looked back for a double take. She wasn't hallucinating. Yugi Muto is right there wondering what was going on.

"Juudai! Shou-san! Is this Yugi you were talking about?"

Juudai stopped screaming and running to see what Asuka was pointing to.

"Yep!"

"That might explain why the fangirls are kind of agitated today," said Ryou-chan.

"And they can't tell that you're a girl for some odd reason," whispered Yugi.

"Say, Yugi-san," said Asuka, "what's with the map?"

"We are on the hunt of Twinkies!"

"What are Twinkies?" asked Juudai, "Can you eat them?"

Crickets started chirping as Yugi, Ryou-chan, and Chronos-sensei stared at Juudai and the equally curious Asuka, Shou, and Misawa.

"Yugi-kun?"

"Yeah, Ryou-chan?"

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

In case you were wondering, the reason why Amelia's spell affected some people is because those people (and Gourry) are all voiced by Eric Stuart. If anyone associated with him is reading this, please don't sue me. I was only doing this for fun. /hides/ 

Yes, Ayumu the Scarecrowis Osaka from Azumanga Daioh. BUY THE MANGA! Or DVDs. OR BOTH!

In the next chapter, Peaches quits his job as a magical girl mascot, Yugi and Ryou-chan team up with Juudai-tachi while on their quest for some Twinkies, Otogi is having trouble getting rid of Berry, Jounouchi and Ayumu get more travel buddies, and other things happen.

As for updates, I dunno. School is draining my imaginion stores. x.X

Ciao!


	8. Four tired duelists vs a Mary Sue

Hey, peeps! In case you haven't noticed, this fic is now a little bit over a year old. W00T!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in this story. All I own is some OCs, a couple of super heroes, a rabid bunny, and the plot...wait, is there a plot in here?

A little while ago, Fubuki has been given his dub name. And that name is Atticus. Moving on before I start ranting...

Episode 60 was shown in Japan last week. It was the first time we saw him duel. And along the way, there was insanity thrown in.

And Juudai angst. Yes, he knows how to angst. Shock, horror!

Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Last time on TIRFOD: 

"We are on the hunt of Twinkies!"

"What are Twinkies?" asked Juudai, "Can you eat them?"

Crickets started chirping as Yugi, Ryou-chan, and Chronos-sensei stared at Juudai and the equally curious Asuka, Shou, and Misawa.

"Yugi-kun?"

"Yeah, Ryou-chan?"

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

"No seriously," said Juudai, "What are Twinkies?" 

"They are these!" announced Yugi as he whipped out a random giant photo of Twinkies from nowhere.

"Ooooooh!" Oooooohed the confused GX teens and random pedestrians.

"So when does the hunt start?" asked Misawa.

"…Now!"

"YAY!" And so they all embarked on a side-quest. 'Cause like in RPG games, there's always a side-quest that distracts you from your main goal. Yay?

Uh…next scene please…

* * *

Meanwhile with Draco Lady and the two Superhero wannabes 

"Wow, that was easy," said Konekowoman.

"You said it," added Draco Lady. Peaches sighed.

"EASY MY ASS! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO FLY AROUND WITH A LARGE WEIGHT ON YOUR BACK!"

"Uh…Peaches? Are you okay?" the three heroes sweatdropped as they watched him spaz some more.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M TIRED OF THIS GIG! I NEVER GET A VACATION FROM ALL THIS. HALF OF THE PREVIOUS DRACO LADIES WERE TOTAL MORONS WHO MANAGED TO PASS HIGH SCHOOL BECAUSE OF ME! AND YOU, MISS, ARE THE WEIRDEST OF THEM ALL. I QUIT!" He then vanished with a puff.

"Erm…okay…" said the confused three.

Suddenly, another puff appeared and when it dissolved, it revealed a chibified (or was it Toonified?) Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Hello, I am Mr. REDD. And I am your new mentor, Draco Lady." He then proceeded to drink tea from a cup of the stuff that came from nowhere.

"Question," said FixItMan.

"Is it about my tea?"

FixItMan shook his head, "Why are you called Mr. REDD and why do you look like a chibified Duel Monster?"

"I would tell you but then I would have to kill you," said Mr. REDD. The three superheroes sweatdropped again.

"Y'know, this never happened with in the magical girl shows I always watch…" whispered Draco Lady to Konekowoman.

"Its because Peaches has very little patience and was overqualified for the job," said Mr. REDD suddenly. Seeing the girls looking surprised he added, "What? I'm a Dragon. I can even hear you _think_."

"I find that information very disturbing," said FixItMan.

"Blah blah blah YOUR needs," retorted Mr. REDD as he sipped some tea.

* * *

"I just thought of something," said one of the dubbers, "who designed that time machine?" 

"Oh, some guy named Edo Phoenix. He was in the middle of being obsessed with _Doctor Who_ that day. We had to convince him not to call it a TARDIS since the inside of that time machine is really a plot convenient vortex of time and space," said a scientist, "He's around here somewhere..."

"I DEMAND A SONIC SCREWDRIVER AND A WIZARDMON SUIT!" shouted Edo, who was somewhere in the crowd of students.

"Why a Wizardmon suit?" asked Mokuba, confused.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" The silver haired boy replied.

"Are all of you scientists weird or have we hit the jackpot?" grumbled the dubber.

"That's nothing," said the chief scientist, "you haven't met the smartest guy here! His intelligence rivals Seto Kaiba's!"

Everyone (minus the Kaiba brothers and other scientists) suddenly gasped. There's someone smart as Seto Kaiba?

"Lemme guess," a dubber minion said, "Its Zigfried."

"Nope!"

"Misawa?"

"Nope!"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Nope!"

"Batman?"

"Nope!" the scientist pressed a random button, "Its this guy!"

A trapdoor opened to reveal…

"And now for something different," said Arthur in the background as everyone was staring at Kaiba's rival, "four tired duelists dueling against a Mary Sue."

* * *

Meanwhile, four duelists were dueling a Mary Sue. 

"I summon…" mumbled the first duelist as his eyes were threatening clamp shut. They have been dueling this girl for six hours and they all have 100 life points left. The Mary Sue, however, has 3000.

"Oh I give up," said the first duelist as he randomly fell over, snoring.

"Er, I guess its my turn," noted the second who proceeded to faint. The third, using the remainder of his energy to sweatdrop, took one glance at his duel disk and collapsed.

The fourth, who has enough energy to carry out a couple of turns, looked around to find that he and the Mary Sue were left.

"Wanna get a pizza?" he asked.

The Mary Sue's eyes lit up at the idea of eating pizza, "SURE!"

And thus, the two skipped down the street to the nearest pizza parlor holding hands, never to be seen again.

"Terribly sorry about the lack of humor in this parody of a Monty Python sketch," said Varon who walked into the scene in a cop's uniform, "we will see to it that whoever is responsible for this will be forced to watch _badly dubbed anime_ for the rest of-"

"VARON!" shouted Dartz, who was across the street in a random bookstore, "YOU BETTER SWITCH TO THE NEXT SCENE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WONT GET A ICEE FOR DESSERT FOR A WEEK!"

"Yes, Master Dartz," Varon rolled his eyes.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES, YOUNG MAN!"

"Erm, next scene please!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Jounouchi… 

"So bored…so many corn fields…" He and Ayumu passed yet another corn field.

"How many miles until we find the Wizard?" asked Jounouchi.

"I don't know," answered Ayumu, who decided to sit down, "Can we take a rest?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

And so they sat.

Five minutes later…

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno…"

A couple hours later…

"Say," said Ayumu, "What were we doing again?"

"I dunno," replied Jounouchi.

They stared into the distance (which contained even more corn), feeling rather tired.

The two were getting even more tired when they heard a voice say, "Wow, a couple of people that are actually alive at this point. Interesting."

"Whose there?" asked Jounouchi groggily.

"I'm Mechazawa and I'm rather disturbed at the fact that I don't have a heart." There was a sound of clanking as Mechazawa approached.

And then he emerged from the corn stalks. The two travelers sweatdropped at the sight of him…which was basically a tin can with metal limbs, plastic eyes, and a black school uniform.

"Well, no wonder you don't gots a heart," said Ayumu, "You're a robot!"

"_Me_? A robot? You must be joking! I'm human!" said Mechazawa angrily.

"But –" Ayumu started but Jounouchi stopped her.

"Ayumu, if he says he's human, he's human. Okay?"

"Okay, Jounouchi-san. I'm so sleepy…"

"Don't fall asleep!" said Mechazawa suddenly.

"But why?" asked Jounouchi.

"The corn contains some kind of pollen that makes people fall asleep and if they are unconscious too long, they die. And it looks like your friend there is falling under the corn's spell." He pointed to Ayumu who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Ayumu!" Jounouchi picked her up and held her above the corn.

"So sleepy…"

"Stay awake, Ayumu! Stay awake!"

"Its no use," said Mechazawa, "You have to get out of the fields."

"But how? There's corn for miles!"

"I'll fly you guys out of here!"

"Fly?"

"Yeah!" Mechazawa pressed a random button on his back and suddenly two jets sprang up at his sides. He grabbed Jounouchi by the arm and flew (Ayumu was in Jounouchi's arms by the way) at mach speed to the end of the fields.

As he landed gently onto the grass, Jounouchi said, "Y'know, for a guy with no heart, you really care a lot about others."

"I used to a real butt-kicking punk but I saw the error of my ways and found solace in eating Tootsie Rolls!"

Jounouchi proceeded to sweatdrop and decided not to tell him of the improbability of a robot eating actual food.

"ARGH! BIG PEOPLE!" screamed a child's voice. Ayumu's eyes snapped open at the sound.

"Urge…to…be…maternal…RISING!" She sprang out of Jounouchi's arms and ran towards the source. The two, er, men followed her to find a little blonde boy, in overalls and wearing a strange pendant around his neck, crying. Ayumu immediately picked him up and said:

"Its alright, you're safe now," the little boy stopped crying, "What's your name?"

"I'm Shin and I'm this many!" he held out his hand, showing that he was five years old.

"Awww, you're so cute!" squealed Ayumu who immediately hugged Shin.

"Ayumu, you can put him down now," said a sweatdropping Jounouchi, "I think he's turning blue." Ayumu obliged and Shin then noticed the two boys.

"So who has no brains?" he asked innocently.

"Me," said Ayumu.

"Oh," a pause, "I'm a Leafe Knight yet I'm too scared to fight. Maybe that's why Himeno nee-chan wont Pret with me…"

The older three all decided not to ask what 'Pret' meant at the same time.

"Well, I hear that some king's magician guy will grant somebody's wish if they bring back the King's Crown from a 'Howl's Moving Castle' fanboy. Maybe he'll make you more braver," said Jounouchi.

"Waaah! Fanboys are scary!" cried Shin, who looked scared and cute at the same time.

"Kawaii!" said Ayumu.

"Waaaah! Fangirl!"

"This is going to be a long journey," grumbled Mechazawa.

* * *

Meanwhile with Otogi… 

"Come on, get off my leg!"

"NEVER!" screeched Berry.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"I WILL NEVER LET GO FOR YOU'RE MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" At that moment, Otogi's fangirls appeared.

"OTOGI-CHAN! NOOOOOOOOOO!" they all cried and all simultaneously proceeded to faint, including the ones that support Otogi/Honda.

* * *

Back to the DA… 

Everyone gasped.

It was a rock.

"A rock?" asked a random student.

"It's been proven that it rivals Kaiba-sama's intelligence. That and for some reason, he approves of this."

'Its because no one suspects a rock,' thought Kaiba, who was happy that he's able to think in his original language.

"Hey! I got an idea!" announced a dubber suddenly, who will now be known as Bob.

"What is it Bob?" asked his colleague.

"Fubuki Tenjoin shall now be Atticus Rhodes!" The other dubbers blinked.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Bob then turned to a small green haired Ra Yellow boy, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Kohara."

"You are now Briar."

"Friar?"

"No, Briar!"

"Friar Tuck?"

"BRIAR, WITH A 'B'!"

"Oh."

"Your large friend over there is now Beauregard."

"Uh, okay…" said Kohara who ran off shouting, "Hey, Ohara, they are planning to call you Oregon!"

"I just can't win," muttered Bob.

* * *

Mechazawa is from Cromartie High School and Shin is from The New Legend of Snow White Pretear (or just Pretear for short).

Recently, I've become obsessed with Doctor Who. So I must warn you all that there could be more Doctor Who jokes in the future.

As for next chapter, Draco Lady fights her first battle with Mr. REDD (who I own by the way), Jounouchi-tachi meets another traveler who tends to quote Star Wars, Fubuki and Kaiser get chased by fangirls, Isis finds a new house and has the feeling that she forgot about something,and finally,the worlds of LOTR and Harry Potter collide and yet no one notices.

Yeah, that is all for now and be on the look out for future updates and new storiesof doom. Ciao!


	9. Its Raining Fish Sticks!

Waaah, I'm sorry I took forever to update! I shall blame it on my laziness, school, writer's block, and midterms which I had last week (wait, that's the same as school...).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's copyrighted in this story. I only own the plot (wait, there's a plot?), my own characters (Mary Sues, superheroes, and villians! Oh my!), and the fact that I'm not getting paid for this.

Notes

1: Any jokes involving Harry Potter will be set before the sixth book. Why? Uh...

2: I'll be using assorted dub and Japanese version names on some fandoms. The GX cast, however, will be referred in their original names.

3: Pairings...uh...dunno...I'll think about it...

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

"The City of Domino," said a narrator guy who sounds as though he came from the Powerpuff Girls, "A rather odd place where weird geeks known as duelists call home."

A scream filled the air. The narrator wannabe gasped.

"Oh no! Could it be?"

It was Shuichi Shindo from Gravitation being chased by fangirls.

"OMG! SHUICHI IS BEING CHASED BY FANGIRLS! THIS COULD BE THE JOB FOR –"

"FIX IT MAAAAAN!" shouted a random person wearing a Superman parody costume and trying to sound like He-man.

"KONEKOWOMAN!" said a purple-haired girl in an Anime Cat-girl costume.

"DRACO LADY!...and her freaky talking animal sidekick, Mr. REDD!" added the maho shoujo fangirl of a magical girl.

"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!" shouted a chibi Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Well, I was going to say the Powerpuff Girls but you'll do," the narrator was instantly sucked into a plot hole, never to be seen again.

Elk sulked. The plot-hole spell didn't take him back home again. He wandered off grumbling.

"Uh, hello?" said Shuichi, "I need saving!" The fangirls were closing in.

Draco Lady blinked, "Er, okay…fangirls…what do we do with those again?"

"I WANT MY YUKIIIIIIIII!" screamed Shuichi whose eyes were starting to form tears.

"Liek, oh my gosh!" said a fangirl, "We should get use him as bait to bring in Yuki and use our evil powers of doom to get them to do porn!"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Quick, the nets!"

Fix It Man was horrified, "They're not fangirls, they're yaoi fangirls!"

"That's quite freaky too," agreed Konekowoman

Mr. REDD sighed, "Use the fish sticks you idiots!"

"Oh right!" Draco Lady pushed a button on her wand, "quick, Konekowoman, get the poor kid out of the way!"

"Righto!" Konekowoman, with cat-like agility and speed, grabbed Shuichi out of harm's way and planted him onto Mr. REDD's back.

Draco Lady focused her energies onto her wand (where the dragon head on the business end glowed orange) and shouted, "ITS RAINING FISH STICKS!"

The fangirls screamed as they were pelted with fish sticks. They all then hightailed it out of there with a cloud that rained fish sticks following them.

"Thanks," said Shuichi.

"No problemo," said Fix It Man, "Just make sure to eat fish sticks if you're planning to go anywhere if you don't want a mob of fangirls to come after you."

"Thanks again, weird super hero guy!" Shuichi grinned, then jumped off of Mr. REDD's back, landed on the ground without a scratch on him, and skipped merrily down the street while wearing a doggy suit.

"Y'know, this would sound a whole lot better if we had victory music playing in the background…" said Draco Lady.

"Fine then, remind me to download an MP3 file to the victory music of Final Fantasy sometime this week," grumbled Mr. REDD.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Oz Parody

"Are we there yet?" asked Ayumu.

"No," said Jounouchi.

Five minutes later

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"No."

Much later…

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

"Waaah, Jounouchi nii-chan's scary when he's mad!" whimpered Shin.

"Sorry!" yelped Jounouchi.

"Hey look! A random person!" pointed out Mechazawa suddenly. His companions looked up and indeed there was a person behind them. But the lone traveler was wearing Jedi robes and a paper bag over their head.

"Hiiiii!" said Shin.

"Greetings," said the robed figure, whose voice indicated that it was a girl speaking, "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"The Force?" said Ayumu.

"Oh no! What if Himeno nee-chan and the others need me?" whined Shin.

"No, they don't. Not just yet," said the Jedi wearing a bag over her head.

"Why is there a bag over your head?" asked Jounouchi.

"Its to hide my identity."

"What should we call you, lady?" asked Shin.

"Just call me…uh…Martha."

"Do you realize that the positions are already full?" said Mechazawa.

"You forgot about Toto."

"Oh."

"That and you guys are heading towards east. You should be going north if you want to defeat Howl."

The travelers blinked. Jounouchi cleared his throat and said:

"Welcome aboard!" He then whispered to his companions, "she has l33t direction skillz. Don't you think that would help?"

"May the Force be with you," said Martha.

"And with you too!"

"The Force is always with me…"

"…"

Sometime later…

"Are we there yet?" asked Ayumu.

"No!" answered everyone.

"…Where are we going again?" she added.

Jounouchi, Martha, and Mechazawa sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"…And furthermore, magic is…MISS PATIL AND MISS BROWN! SHUT YOUR TRAPS OR I'LL CAUSE YOU TWO TO HAVE DREAMS INVOLVING FLYING NEEDLES!" barked Professor Umbridge.

The two girls immediately stopped talking.

Then the bell conveniently rang, "Alright, half a roll of parchment summarizing pages 245 through 252."

"Geez," said Harry once they were out of Umbridge's hearing range, "she's getting to be more crazy every day."

"Kinda makes you wish that Dumbledore was here," said Ron.

"_Kinda?_" said Hermione.

"I wonder where he is," muttered Harry.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Middle Earth

"Do you have any threes?" asked Gandalf.

"Go fish," said Dumbledore.

"Do you have," started Gandalf who was then interrupted by his watch beeping, "Hmmm, looks like its time for me to check on the Hobbits. I hope they got to Rivendel alright…"

"Let's finish this some other time," said Dumbledore.

"Sure!" was Gandalf's reply before he Disapperated.

"Hmm, that reminds me," said Dumbledore, "Time to go check on Harry before he nearly kills himself again…"

Back to Hogwarts

"Guess what guys? I got myself a boyfriend!" announce Ginny.

Ron looked horrified, "Who?"

"Guys, meet Gollum!" She stepped aside to reveal Gollum in a Hogwarts boy's uniform.

"Silly girl claims to know wheres the Precious was," muttered Gollum.

"Uh, Ginny, you are you sure about this?" said Hermione.

"Yep, I'm sure!" Ginny beamed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Gollum sat in a random corner twiddling his thumbs and hissing, "My preciousssssssssss."

"And he's so funny!" said Ginny.

All the trio could do was stare.

"The twins think so too. They get along so well…" The three were still staring until Harry noticed that the twins were playing "I'm not touching you" game on Gollum.

"Silly weird Hobbitses needs to stop that. Gollum!"

"Since when did we start having inter-fandom exchange students?" asked Harry.

"Beats me," said Ron.

"This is so totally against the rules! I mean, those socks don't go with the uniform!" whined Hermione.

"This is going to be a looong year," muttered Harry.

"And he's too creepy to be in Hufflepuff!"

"He shouldn't be dating my little sister," growled Ron.

"Speaking of which, why is Ginny acting so out of character?"

Hermione suddenly smacked her palm on her forehead, "Gah! Don't you see? We're stuck in a fanfic!"

"Is this Voldemort's doing?" piped Harry. At the sound of 'Voldemort', thunder boomed, lightning randomly flashed outside, and half of the student population gasped. And the glass window part on Prof. Umbridge's door shattered.

"POTTER! DETENTION!" She roared.

"Again!" whined Harry.

"Wow, you're not kidding when you said trouble comes looking for you," said Ron.

"Can't I go one week without a detention!" Harry whined again.

* * *

"Fubuki?" said Kaiser.

"Yeah, Ryou-kun?" answered Fubuki.

"Is it just me or is the sound of girls' giggling getting louder by the minute?" They both stopped walking to listen. And since they were in a dark alley, that would be a bad idea.

Of course, the sound was getting louder.

"Fubuki, I think we should run."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"YES! You want to live, right?" Kaiser grabbed Fubuki's arm and they both ran for their lives until they ran into the sidewalk.

"Hey, you guys must be either brave or suicidal or both to go into a dark alley," said a pink haired guy in a dog suit who was just passing by.

"Why is that?" asked Kaiser.

The dog-suited man glanced their surroundings and lowered his voice, "Fangirls."

Kaiser gasped. Fubuki's eyes lit up.

"Fangirls? Aw, they're not so bad," said Fubuki. The dog-boy and Kaiser stared at him.

"Are you insane? They almost got me today!" said the guy, "They have yaoi fangirls as reinforcements!"

"Say, aren't you Shuichi Shindo from that band Bad Luck?" asked Kaiser.

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be not fearing the yaoi fangirls?"

"Yes, I love Mr. Yuki but those fangirls might catch the wrong Yuki. That and its rather awkward to be watched by perverted girls when…er…I'm going to stop now…"

"Why?" said Fubuki.

"They're close. Can't you hear them?" The boys stood still and listened. Indeed, the fangirls were coming. They always tend to giggle so loudly.

"Bye!" said Shuichi who started running down the sidewalk like a speeding bullet, "And always make sure to eat fish sticks!" When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Fish sticks? Fubuki was confused, "what does fish sticks have to do with fangirls?"

"No time for that now," said Kaiser, "We have to go now!"

"LIEK, OH MY GOSH! THOSE TWO ARE SO, LEIK, HOT!"

"We're doomed," said Kaiser. As he said this, people living in apartments quickly pulled down their shades, closed the windows, and/or slammed their shutters shut against the windows.

"I bet they're friends!" said a fangirl.

"Brilliant observation," muttered Kaiser.

"Oooh! I bet they're secretly _lovers_!" said another.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE SO HOT!" Several fangirls blushed a brilliant red and fainted.

"Yeah, definitely freaky," said Kaiser. He then turn to Fubuki, "Shouldn't you be scared as well?"

"Internally, I am. But you can't let them smell your fear. Nor letting them see you look scared. That's what sets them off in the first place."

"Sounds reasonable to me."

"Oh yeah. If I am going to be a famous pop star, then I might as well cater to my fans!" beamed Fubuki.

"Wait, what do you mean by that!" Kaiser paled.

"Fear me girls," said Fubuki, "for my name is Fubuki Ten…" he then twirled around, pausing to wiggle his behind at the girls, and again faced the fangirls, "…join!"

The fangirls, mesmerized by the butt wiggle, stood in shock. Fubuki then grabbed Kaiser's arm.

"Quick, Ryou-kun! Let's go before they snap out of it!"

"Right!" They then ran away screaming towards the direction of where Shuichi ran off to, not noticing that the Kaiba Corp building is in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the city

"Guess what guys!" announced Isis.

"What?" chorused Malik and Rishid.

"Come on, guess!"

"You found the whereabouts of the Paul McGann Estrogen Brigade?" said Rishid.

"Nope. I still can't find their HQ."

"The cursed authors figured out the plot?" said a familiar voice. The Ishtars turned to see, to their horror, Yami Malik.

"Oh crap," said they.

"No, no. Don't mind me. I'm trying to find the fourth wall."

"Fourth Wall?" They all had a sinking suspicion that Yami Malik didn't do so well in the Shadow Realm.

"Yeah, you know. They say if you can hear random people shouting 'TRIGGER HAPPY!' and 'EVERYBODY POLKAMON!' close by, then you found it. I'm – what the…?" At that moment, he was suddenly grabbed by random people who had vacant eyes and muttered "Cheese…".

"She awaits your arrival," said a woman in a zombie-like tone.

"She awaits…she awaits…" repeated the others.

"Where exactly?" asked Yami Malik.

"Come…" they said. And he was dragged off towards the park. All the Ishtars could do was sweatdrop.

"Anyway, that's not it," said Isis.

"We're finally free of the our duty as Gravekeepers?" guessed Malik.

"NOT UNTIL EPISODE 224!" shouted Yami Malik in the distance.

"Er…nope."

"Damn," Malik proceeded to sulk.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you. I found a place to live in this city!"

"YAY!" cheered the Ishtar men.

"That and I'm getting the feeling that I forgot something…"

"Er…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bakura residence

"Maybe its still sleeping," mused Bakura as he sneaked into the kitchen, past the cage that held the cute furry demon known as a rabbit.

He saw something move at the corner of his eye but he shrugged it off. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a soda. He then closed the door and turned around.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" the demon was awake! Bakura proceeded to run to the bathroom while screaming. He slammed the door and locked it. He then slid to the floor and assumed the fetal position.

The rabbit scratched the door, sniffed it, growled, and then finally, it hopped away to its lair.

Bakura sucked on his thumb; the unopened soda lay nearby, ignored.

* * *

Anyway, where Yami Malik is

"Let go of me!" he shouted while struggling.

"Resistance is useless," said a zombie.

"Resistance…is useless…" repeated the others.

"Shouldn't it be 'Resistance is futile'?" said Yami Malik.

"We are not quoting Star Trek," said another.

"We…are not quoting…Star Trek…" repeated the zombies.

"Er, okay…"

They then stopped to crowd around a rather large tree house surrounded by walls and a moat.

"We have arrived," said the first zombie.

"We…have arrived…"

"Y'know, that's getting to be really annoying."

"Tell me about it," said a female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Yami Malik, "Are you the author?"

"Author? There is no author here. Only me, Evil Serenity." The bridge was then lowered gently over the moat.

Yami Malik thought, 'Evil Serenity? Serenity…that sounds familiar…'

"Bring him to me."

"Yes, mistress," moaned the zombies. They all pushed Yami Malik to the inside of the fort. Someone was waiting next to the elevator. Yami Malik gasped.

"You're…You're…"

"Yes?"

"You're…"

"Get on with it, man!"

A pause. And then…

"You're not that girl called Serenity who recently beat the crap out of me and stole the Millennium Rod from me!"

"Ah, you thought I was someone else at first. Yes, we're completely two different people. And…wait, you're not that Jounouchi boy. Those idiot minions focused on the blonde hair detail again. Bah! I almost had him but some otherworldly plot hole took him away to a Wizard of Oz parody! Damn it!" She kicked a rock in anger and it went over the wall. Somewhere, a man screamed, "Argh! My new Ferrari! NOOOOOOOO!"

Evil Serenity, a woman with black hair with a green streak parting the middle and vivid orange eyes wearing a typical blue villainess gown, smirked, "Ah, that's better. Oh well, I might as well put you to good use," she then turned to a couple of minions who were holding a box of sorts, "you there! Hand me the cheese! We're adding a new recruit!"

'Without the Rod,' thought Yami Malik, 'I'm totally screwed…and hey! Why do I sound so out of character? I should be laughing at her and trying to bluff my way out by saying that I'm a radioactive spider in disguise. Eh…its too late for that…damn…'

"Open wide," said Evil Serenity, "it'll be over soon enough…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a voice.

"Who dares to interrupt my evil plans?" roared Evil Serenity.

"I do. Draco Lady!" A girl wearing an outfit that was a cross of several of those magical girl anime Evil Serenity would sometimes watch when bored. The girl had Wedding Peach's 'fighting angel' outfit except it was pink (and had dragon wings flanking a dragon head on the front while holding the outfit up) and the skirt that reached her knees was almost in tatters (a la Princess Ai). On her back metallic looking butterfly wings. She also had on a circlet with a dragon shaped jewel in the middle that hung on her head and ballerina shoes. She held a wand that was pink and had a dragon head on the business end of it. That and she was standing on a chibified Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"You again? Every fifty years, I try to pull this off and you would always appear from nowhere to ruin it! Why, dammit, why?" Yami Malik took this opportunity to sneak away and he managed to escape without a hitch.

"Well, for one thing, your secret hideout is in the middle of the park where everybody could obviously see it. That and there's sigh hovering over us that says, 'This is a evil hideout.' See?" Draco Lady pointed upwards and everyone looked up to see that indeed, there is a sign hovering over the tree house saying those words.

"Hmm, I never noticed that," said Evil Serenity, "Ah, no matter. I will destroy you now. And when I mean 'destroy,' I mean killing you mercilessly and painfully. AVAST!" She brought out a sword from nowhere and charged.

Draco Lady and Mr. REDD dodged. Well, Draco Lady was standing on Mr. REDD's back focusing her power to the wand, her eyes closed, while Mr. REDD was doing the dodging. And then, her eyes snapped open.

"DRACONIC PLOT QUICKENING SPELL!"

BOMB. Evil Serenity was defeated.

"What the?" said a random person, "Where am I?"

"What are we doing here?" said another.

"NOOOOOO! I MISSED THE LAST EPISODE TO WOLF'S RAIN!" shouted some guy who found a conveniently placed calendar nearby.

One hour later

"Gee, it shouldn't take that long for a bunch of people to leave a tree house fort," said Draco Lady.

Mr. REDD shrugged, "Well, they're all gone. Now we can do this!" He pressed a random button on a remote control and the entire base exploded.

"Was that really needed?"

"According to my sources, you haven't caused property damage yet. There's a quota for that, y'know…"

* * *

Don't worry, something big'll happen which will somehow tie everything together.

As for next chapter, uh...stuff happens. Erm, yeah.

Tschuse!


	10. The Four Doctors

I am so sorry for taking so freaking long. I was almost done with this a couple of months ago but I forgot to finish it. Sorry!

But good news is that the school year is over for me so I have about two and a half months to get my butt in gear. XD;

Disclaimer: All I own is the Mary Sues, Mr. REDD, Aznu's alter ego form and this fic.

Other notes:

1. I still don't have any pairings for this madness yet.

2. There is a plot in here. All the subplots(?) will be melded together soon. Uh, yeah.

3. I am not sure if I should throw in Kingdom Hearts into the mix...hmmm...I will figure this one out.

And now, story.

* * *

TIRFOD: The Insanity Strikes Back

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

Meanwhile in some time stream thingy in space and time…

"Are we at Barcelona yet?" asked Rose.

"Nope!" answered the Doctor.

"When will we?"

"As soon as after I drag you all over the place in space and time. Wouldn't that be awesome?" he grinned.

"I still don't get this regeneration thing. First you're an angsty and unpredictable guy with a receding hairline and now you're a insanely upbeat and unpredictable guy who is rather young…"

"You'll get used to it. I promise."

Just then, one of the screens beeped and flashed a new message. Rose went to see what it was.

"Plot hole ahead? What does that mean?"

"Oooh! A plot hole!" the Doctor ooohed, "I haven't seen those in YEARS! YAY!"

"Erm, k?"

The screen flashed an another message.

"Now entering plot hole. Doctor, is this bad?"

"Sometimes. You might want to sit down and hold onto something I guess. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Can you put the 'yay, we're all gonna die!' to a minimum and be a bit angsty and grim for once?"

"Oh sure," the Doctor proceeded to sulk.

The TARDIS shook as it went through the plot hole. The experience lasted for several minutes until it stopped and the same screen flashed again.

"Apparently we've arrived on some moon that's near Orion's Belt," said the Doctor who rose from his chair to read the screen, "It also conveniently has an atmosphere full of oxygen and –" He suddenly placed his hand on his chest, gasping.

"Doctor?" said Rose, alarmed.

"Oh geez, not again!"

"What's happening?"

"This has happened several times in my past regenerations. I suddenly…hmmm, Rose, open the door and tell what you see out there please."

"Okay," said a worried Rose who opened the main doors and stuck her head out of the door. She gasped.

"Doctor, I see three TARDISes! And they look like ours!"

"Just what I've suspected. They must've went through that plot hole too…"

"Who are they?"

"Time Lords."

"But, didn't you say that you are the last of your kind?"

"Yes but they aren't just Time Lords…"

A rather familiar voice with a Liverpudian accent outside shouted, "Again!"

"Doctor? Who are they?" said a woman's voice.

"Did she just say 'Doctor'?" asked Rose.

"I'm the Doctor," said someone with a deep voice, "You're also me, correct?"

"Why yes," said a man with a lighter voice than the deep voiced man, "Fifth life."

"Fourth," answered the other.

"Eighth," piped the man with the Liverpudian accent.

"Tenth!" added Rose's Doctor as he bursted from the TARDIS. Just as Rose said, there were three other TARDISes in a clearing in a semi-circle formation. Three men, three women, and a robotic dog were conversing at the center of the clearing. They all turned as the Doctor rushed out. Rose stood by the doorway, unsure.

"Ah, much better. Is there going to be more of us soon?" he asked.

"Insufficient data," answered the robotic dog.

"K9! Oh how I missed you!" he smiled.

"The plot hole got you too?" said the man who claimed to the Eighth Doctor, who had brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and wore a green velvet coat with a beige vest and pants.

"Yep. It seems that we've been taken out of our respective time lines…again."

"I'm confused," said a woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"So am I, Grace," said the Eighth, "Just where did you come from anyway? You weren't even in the TARDIS ten minutes ago…must've been the plot hole…"

"That explains Sarah Jane," added the Fifth (a young blonde-haired man in a cricketer's outfit and had a aristocratic air to him) who pointed to a brunette in a pink skirt and blazer with a white blouse underneath said blazer.

"I know you," she said, "that one time in the Death Zone on Galifrey when we were all taken out of time because of that Borusa man…" She looked rather confused, "I know him," she pointed to the Fourth, "Who are the rest of you?"

"The Doctor, mistress," answered K9.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"They must be my future selves…obviously," said the Fourth, who wore a floppy hat and an insanely long multicolored scarf over an overcoat. He had curly dark hair and there was something Bohemian about him.

"Oh I wonder what's wrong this time," said a blonde woman in a dark purple dress.

"I'm not sure, Romana…"

"I am getting a feeling that we're here for the sake of plot," muttered Grace. The three other women turned to her.

"You too?" they all said.

"Yep."

"Master!" said K9 suddenly.

"Not now, K9," answered the Doctors.

There was a gasp from the companions.

"Hey, I just realize something," said the Fifth.

"Is it the fact that we all have just one of our female companions?" said Eighth.

"Master!" K9 was ignored this time.

"Er…yeah…"

"Speaking of companions," said the Tenth, "Where did they go?"

"Master!"

"What is it K9?" said the Fourth.

"The Mistresses were just kidnapped by some dark force."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" shouted all four Doctors.

"I tried to warn you, Master. But you didn't listen…" The fourth could've sworn he heard K9 mutter "I need a new job…"

"Oh great, we're tools for advancing the plot," said the Eighth. A cracking sound was heard. "What was that?"

"The Fourth Wall, master."

"Aww, its always the Fourth Wall," said the Fourth.

Then there was silence.

"Anyway, your TARDISes or mine?" said the Tenth.

"Uh…" Then there was an argument over whose TARDIS they would go into while K9 went to process information about the area they were in. It lasted for ten minutes until each respective TARDIS all glowed and suddenly became one with the Tenth's TARDIS. It looked the same, only slightly bigger.

"That was convenient…Okay, my TARDIS it is!" said the Tenth. The four incarnations and K9 went into the TARDIS. A minute later, a wheezing groaning sound was heard and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Oz parody

"We are about two hours away from our destination," said Martha.

"Oh really?" said her companions.

"Yes, really."

"NO WAI!" exclaimed Mechazawa.

"Mechazawa-san's using Internet slang again…" whimpered Shin.

"For the last time, its 'way' not 'wai,'" shouted an irate Ayumu suddenly. The others stared at her. "What?"

"Erm…nothing…" said Jounouchi.

"Uh…so its two hours away, right?" said Mechazawa in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes," answered Martha.

"Any chance that Howl might some weird obstacle coming right at our way?"

"Good one, you fool!" glared Ayumu, "now we got an even higher chance of that happening!"

"Ayumu nee-chan is acting out of character…" said Shin as he hid behind Jounouchi.

"There's a sign up ahead!" said Jounouchi. They all ran up to it to read it.

It said, 'Some random obstacle that serves as a plot point ahead.' They all sighed and decided that it would be no use to avoid it and so they continued on. As they did, occasionally there was some rustling in the bushes.

It was definitely creepy. Especially for Ayumu since the rustling always occurred near her.

There was more bush rustling.

And a little bit more.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS NEAR ME!" shouted Ayumu in a panic.

The rustling stopped.

"What if it's a demon larva?" whimpered Shin.

"Meep!" said the thing in the bushes.

"'Meep?' What the heck?" Martha raised a hidden eyebrow.

The bushes rustled some more as the thing approached. Suddenly, it zoomed out and clung to Ayumu's shirt.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOOFF!" screamed Ayumu, running in circles.

The thing, a purple ball of fluff with eye stalks peeking out of the fur, continued to cling to Ayumu.

"Ooooh!" Ooohed Martha, "A Chibling found Ayumu and now thinks she's its soul mate!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A FUR BALL'S SOUL MATE!"

"MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!" meeped the Chibling.

"We interrupt this reference to a Bruce Coville novel to move the plot somewhere else," said Arthur who appeared from nowhere eating Lembas bread, "And now, the Twinkie Hunt."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but do you still sell Twinkies here?" asked Yugi.

"I'm sorry but we've ran out. Go try that Acme supermarket that happens to be across the street," said the shopkeeper who pointed out the said Acme which indeed was in the supermarket.

As the group (which by the way contains Yugi, Ryou-chan, Juudai, Asuka, Misawa, Shou, and Chronos-sensei (who was there as the chaperone).) of Twinkie Hunters entered the Acme, they gasped. The place was HUGE.

"Hey, we should split up!" Shou suggested.

"But wouldn't we get lost?" said Misawa who pondered this for a minute before asking. He looked up and found himself alone.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we all should follow the fact that splitting up will result in instant death in horror movies?" he asked to himself.

He was answered by random chirpingcrickets.

"I guess I am."

* * *

Yes, the first part was a tad long. My excuse is that I've joined a fandom thats been around since 1963.

More on the Twinkie Hunt, Lina Inverse's attempts to solve the speaking dog problem thingy and Draco Lady next chapter. Yay.

Ciao!


End file.
